The Dragon Pendant
by Cast.inc
Summary: Follow Lena (an OC) as she travels to the feudal era and is forced to be Sesshoumaru's ward. Will she be able to get over her ex as she travels with The Lord of the Western Lands? last chapter is M for sexy time! Check out my Sesshoumaru Art!
1. A New Beginning

This is my first fan fiction ever. Please comment and let me know what you liked and didn't like. I am planning on writing and drawing out my own series of anime soon, so I am using this as a tool to help me get ideas. I will put up drawings of the main character of this fanfic as soon as I color her.

I know this is frustrating but this chapter to me is the most essential. I wanted you guys to get a feel of the character before I threw her out into the feudal era and into Sesshomaru's arms. As annoying as it may be, please read this first chapter to get to know her a bit. Thanks

I have no intention of making profit out of this story, since the anime Inu-Yasha and all the characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me (except for the protagonist, her mother, and Damian of course). Enjoy.

-Cast…

Chapter 1:

A New Beginning

"The room is cold and dark. I'm wearing a hoodie and some boy shorts. Hail is falling violently as if it were the end of the world. I'm guessing it is cold, but I am numb to the pain...

If you ignore pain you don't feel it. Is cold pain? I sit motionless in front of my bedroom window...staring...hoping to see the same people that passed by that day. The day that I lost

Damian. No, I didn't lose him. He left me...I know my heart is breaking... but, where are the tears?"

"Stop moping and get out of here." her mother said throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm not moping . I'm just...tired." She stared at the wall full of martial arts trophies that she received during her life as a martial arts student in China.

"...and broken hearted." Her mother says as she stares into her blue eyes.

"I know that look. Why don't you hang out with May today? That's what best friends are for." She caresses her daughters' dark brown hair.

"I don't want any friends." She said as she dug her face into the pillows.

"The girl that I thought was my friend is dating my ex-boyfriend. Shoot me now!"

Her mother reaches into her pocket as if she was looking for something.

"I have something for you."

"Is it a gun?" She says through the pillows.

"Lena! I was going to give this to you after the photo shoot with Damian, but it seems that that won't be happening." She pulls out a little paper and waves it around her daughter's head.

"One week in Tokyo!"

Suddenly, the Lena jumps up.

"Japan?"

"You have to promise to call."

"When?" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Tomorrow."

"I'm going to start packing! You're the best mom!" The young girl scurries through her room. Her mother smiles. The girl stops, turns to her mother and hugs her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, Lena."

Lena arrived in Japan exhausted yet excited. She picked up her belongings and called for a taxi to take her to her hotel. She checked in and was escorted to her room. She went into her room and slowly unpacked. The room was nice. A king size bed all to herself. A huge bathroom, a walk in closet and a balcony with the view of…

"What!" she felt her heart shribble.

Her balcony had the view of a huge poster of "Dark Passion" cologne and the gorgeous male model Damian Clark.

"Damian, why have you come to haunt me? If you no longer love me, then why do you follow?"

She closed the doors to the balcony and sat on the bed. Suddenly she had a sudden urge to explore. She decided that she wanted to start out fresh and purify her soul.

"I can't be miserable. Not here in Japan. This is MY vacation from reality. I'm sure nobody knows who  
Damian is. Even if he is one of the hottest celebrities in America."

She put on her high wasted black skinny pants, black equestrian boots, black t-shirt and her favorite beige leather jacket that she bought with the money she made at her first modeling photo shoot.

She walked around Tokyo and found a little incense shop.

"This should be nice. A little incense and a lucky charm to help me move on to the next chapter of life."

As soon as she said that people started staring and pointing at her.

"What the hell? I thought people in Japan were nice." She said to herself.

"Hey, you're Damian Clarks' ex girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend? How…?" She was shocked that the news had spread out so fast in less than 48 hours.

"He made it public. See?" the young girl turns around and points to the giant TV screen on one of the tall buildings.

"AHH!" Lena's mouth drops.

-_It's only been a couple of days_.-

On the screen was Damian and May embracing each other during an interview. Lena's heart shatters.

"Love Charms! Love Charms! Want to fall in love?" The lady from the incense shop dangles a couple of weird charms and gems.

"Love Charms? Do you have anything that will take me away from this cruel world?" she frowns.

"What could be so bad to make you feel that way child?" Lena pulls the charm lady out and points to the repeated interview of her beloved.

"That man..is my love."

"Yes." The charm lady nodded.

"and that was my best friend." The lady looked at Lena and mimicked her frown.

"Oh yeah, there is nothing here for you." The charm lady said as she walked away.

"Huh? Thanks for the inspiration."

As soon as she was about to walk out, she is stopped by the owner of the shop.

"STOP!" an older woman calls out to Lena.

"Come here. Don't listen to her. She is crazy. Too much incense." She leads Lena into the back of the shop where the old lady takes out a box with a dragon engraved on the top.

"We are in Japan, but I believe in Chinese Zodiac. What you be child?" she turns her gaze to Lena.

Lena takes out her dragon necklace that she received from her martial arts master while in China.

"Dragon."

The old lady smiles.

"I knew you were dragon. I felt you coming." She pulls out a pendant from the dragon box.

"This is dragon amulet used in ancient times by monks and priestess. It is said that its wielder has power to reveal time. I am dragon too, but amulet only brings bad luck." Lena raised her left eyebrow.

"Then why do I want it if it brings bad luck? I already have it bad as it is." She turned around.

"No! I know you're the one. For 100 American dollars I give to you. Take it! You will be happy Dragon."

"Happy?" Lena looks at the screen again. She sees Damian kiss May.

-_Anything will do at this point_.-

Lena thinks to herself as she searches her purse for her wallet.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Here, 100 American dollars like you said." She hands the old lady the cash. The old lady ties the amulet around Lena's neck.

"Keep it close to your heart and you'll see!"

Lena sighs, thanks the old lady and leaves the shop.

"Are you really getting rid of that thing?"

"Yeah, it's useless." The owner says to her partner.

"So, the story is not true?"

"Bits and pieces. Most of it I made up as with the accent."

After 3 hours of exploring and evading Damian fan girls; Lena returns to her hotel room.

"Why do I feel like this amulet is a fake? Urgh! I'm returning it tomorrow. Why am I torturing myself over a boy? Over a stupid boy with gorgeous green eyes, tempting lips, sexy voice, ripped body and a God in bed? AAAGH! ENOUGH!" Lena Waltzes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror.

"He'll never have someone love him the way I did!" she leaned over the counter to look closer into the mirror.

"You'll never break me Damian! Never!"

Lena laughs uncontrollably and then her laugh turns into a sigh.

"Who am I kidding? I probably deserved it."

Lena takes hold of the Dragon amulet in her right hand and presses it to her heart.

"Urgh! Get me out of this world!" In that instant everything turned black.

"What's going on?"

The darkness turns into a blue light and then…

"Aah! Ugh! Lena tumbles into a tree and falls into a field of grass. She lifts her head up to take a look at her surroundings but her attempts are in vain as everything turns black completely.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

Just a FYI…I have been working on this story for about 5 months now and I am almost done with the story. The only thing is that I have to transfer everything from paper to word format. That may take a while, but I'll try to post a chapter a day.

Chapter 2:

Mirror, Mirror

A couple of monks were taking their daily stroll when they came across Lena.

"What's that?" one of the monks approached her still body.

"I don't know Kazuhiko. Don't get too close! It could be a demon." The other monk poked at Lena with his staff to see if she was still alive.

"Demon or human, she is still a living creature. We must aide her."

"I don't want to touch it. Its garments are strange."

Kazuhiko picks her up and carries her into the temple.

"I don't sense a demonic aura coming from her, she must be human."

Kazuhiko lays Lena on the floor mat.

"Nobuo, she is beautiful. The clothing she wears outlines her Goddess like body. Maybe she is an angel." Kazuhiko looks at Nobuo.

"Maybe she has some injuries underneath her garments. Ah… we should inspect her." Nobuo said wiping off the saliva from his lower lip.

"Nobuo, Kazuhiko. I see you've brought a guest." Lady Hinato, the head priestess kneels next to Lena and places her hands above Lena's body and runs them from head to toe releasing energy into her body.

"All better now."

Lena's eyes start to open.

"No need to remove pieces of cloth. Wake up daughter of Buddha. You are well now."

Lena sits up and stares at the two monks and priestess.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Dishonorable!" Nobuo interrupts.

"You will address Lady Hinato with respect."

"I'm so…"

"No need to interrupt Nobuo. She does not know who we are. My name is Hinato. I am priestess to these lands and these are my apprentices; Kazuhiko and Nobuo." Kazuhiko the chubby one bows and forces Nobuo as well. Lena returns the gratitude and bows.

"Please forgive me young one, but I didn't catch your name." Lady Hinato says with a beautiful and soothing smile.

"My apologies. My name is Lena, and I am from California."

All three were confused.

" California? Is that in Japan?" Kazuhiko asks curiously.

"No. I flew here to vacation from America." She glanced over to her hosts. They had such a confused look on their faces.

"Told you she was a demon." Nobuo whispered.

Lena looks around.

"Why is everything so…old?" Lena freezes. Suddenly she remembers what the old lady at the incense shop had told her. "The power to reveal time." Lena looks at Hinato.

"What year is this?"

"We are in the peaceful year of 1497."

"Oh no!" Lena sits back.

"I'm in Feudal Japan!"

After calming down and a few cups of tea, Lena was able to relax. The pendant had actually worked. She had many questions.

_-Will time freeze in the future while I am here? Will I be able to return to my era? How did I trigger it?-_

Hinato also had many questions about the future. Lena thought about how beautiful this Japan was than the modern one.

-_Well, I wanted to get out of that world and my wish came true_.-

Lena tried going back to the modern era by saying "Go back" but, it didn't work.

"Maybe the mirror was the key." Lena turns to Hinato who was standing at the entrance of the temple with her hands stretched over her head while she chanted some kind of prayer.

"Lady Hinato, I have decided to stay here for a while. Is that ok with you?"

Hinato turned and smiled.

"Stay as long as you want. This is your home."

Lena got up and walked towards the Priestess.

"One thing though. I need to go back to my world to get some clothing and food. Is there anything here that causes a reflection?"

Hinato pondered for a brief moment and remembered that there was a spring not far from the temple.

"I'll go there then."

"No wait Lady Lena!" Hinato stops Lena.

"It is getting dark and the forest is dangerous. Not even my spiritual powers can protect you from the evils that lurks beyond the pit of the forest." Hinato held Lena's hands.

"Evil?" Lena questioned Hinato.

"Demons lurk through the woods at night. They are evil, vile creatures. My barrier protects this temple so long as I am alive. You must not leave." Lena looked around the temple and saw the barrier.

"Demons? Such creatures exist?"

"Yes, child. They are real. Although, not all of them are corrupted souls. Some are kind and pure hearted, but the majority consider us a delicacy. Especially when after the Shikkon Jewel of Four Souls."

Hinato explained briefly what the Shikkon Jewel was and how demons and evil humans become bothered souls when they are possessed by evil thoughts.

The next morning Lena thanked the priestess and the monks and promised to return. She went to the spring and made her wish to return to the modern world. It took her a while, but eventually she figured it out. She held the amulet the same way she did the previous day and in a blink of an eye she was back at her hotel room. She packed essentials and realized that time did not freeze.

"This time, I'll pack a mirror." She went downstairs to the bathroom in the lobby and returned to the Feudal Era.

"No more trees!" She landed safely on her feet and proceeded towards the temple.


	3. The Lord of the Western Lands

Chapter 3:

The Lord of the Western Lands

The walk seemed longer that she remembered, and the steps to the temple seemed to be endless. As she reached the end of the stairs she noticed something that made her stomach turn upside down.

"The barrier is gone!" Lena ran towards the temple hearing Hinato's words in her head.

-_My barrier protects this temple so long as I am alive_-

She sprinted into the temple not bothering to remove her shoes.

"Hinato!" There was blood everywhere and chunks of what seemed like limbs. She looked through the room and walked behind the giant Buddha where she saw Hinato lying motionless.

"Lady Hinato!" She didn't move. If it wasn't for her clothes, Lena would of never recognize her. Her face was covered in blood. Lena tugs at the priestess but it was too late. She was too overwhelmed by Hinato's condition that she didn't even notice the two figures across from her. She held Hinato in her arms and let her fall onto her lap. She overheard one of the figures talk.

"Milord, will you resurrect the priestess?" He had an annoying voice.

Lena couldn't see because of the shadow that the giant Buddha was casting over the two dark shades. Lena grabbed a vase that was next to her and threw it at the door. The door broke and released light into the dark temple. She turned to see where the voice was coming from. The two dark figures finally took shape. The small one gave a little shriek. He was about 2 and a half feet tall, green and had big bug eyes. He had a strange staff with a man and woman's head intertwined by the neck and hair. Lena ignored the little from thing once she laid eyes on his companion. He was perfection. He was a God. He was about 6'3, had beautiful silver hair, fare skin, and had the most gorgeous eyes she has ever laid eyes upon. They were golden. She wanted to stare forever, but the Demon God turned and started walking away. She noticed that he had two swords tucked in his sash around his waist.

-_Both are blood free so he couldn't be the one responsible for Hinato's death_- Lena thought to herself.

"Milord, oooh wait for me!" The nasty little frog thing ran after him.

-_Didn't the little one ask the man of he was going to resurrect Hinato?_-

"Wait!" Lena took two steps as the tall and handsome demon stopped. He didn't turn around and he didn't say anything.

"Please, bring her back!" Lena waited for him to answer. Instead the Imp jumped in front of her.

"You fool! How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru in such an informal manner. This will teach you not to give him orders you disgusting human!"

In that split second the Imp withdrew his staff and pointed it to Lena.

"Feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!"

Lena grabbed a piece of wood that was lying next to her to shield herself as the staff released a wave of fire.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Coming my Lord." The Imp stopped his attack on Lena.

Lena drops the piece of burnt wood and turns her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Please reconsider. I will do anything you ask me to."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never…!" the imp interrupts.

"Jaken. Leave us. I wish to speak to her alone." He never tool his glance off Lena. The imp apologized and walked outside. Sesshomaru removed a sword from his sash, and lunged at her. Lena quickly jumps to her right landing on her right arm.

"What are you doing?" Lena was confused.

-_I should of listened to his friend!_- Lena was trying to look for a way out. Sesshomaru corners her and thrusts his sword into her. Lena evades his attacks until she gets cornered. Sesshomaru aims for her stomach when Lena drops to the floor and grabs his other sword. Sesshomaru violently attacks Lena and throws the sword from her hands. He sheathes his sword and continues to attack her with his poison claws. Sesshomaru grabs her arm and readies his attack with his other hand when she lands a kick on his face.

-_Shit! I'm done for!_-

He throws her and charges toward her once again. He was too fast for her to move. He grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. Lena gave out a little yelp.

-_That was too easy_. He was toying with me- She thought.

All the training she had in martial arts were no match for his absolute strength and agility.

-She is fast enough to evade a weak demons' attack- Sesshomaru thought.

Lena couldn't breathe and was struggling to release herself from Sesshomaru's grip. He was too strong.

He pulls out a sword and without leaving her gaze he swooshes the sword from behind him. Blue light escapes and travels to Hinato. Sesshomaru drops Lena and walks away. Lena coughs and breathes in wonderful gasps of air.

Lena massages her neck with both her hands and walks over to Hinato.

"She is breathing. I guess that blue light brought her back." Lena turned around and saw the tall demon standing at the doorway.

"Goodbye my friend." Lena followed the demon out the temple where she sees a strange creature that looked like a dragon with two heads. Beside the dragon was a little girl holding on to the dragons' reigns.

"What! She is coming along my Lord?" The imp walks over to Sesshomaru. He ignores the imp Jaken and continues walking. Upset that his lord had ignored him he turns over to Lena.

"Human! You will take care of Rin and all her needs. You better make yourself useful or Lord Sesshomaru wont hesitate to kill you. He hates human…Hey are you listening to me?"

Lena walks toward the little girl and kneels in front of her.

"My name is Lena. What is yours?"

The little girl smiles.

"Rin."


	4. Rin

Sorry peeps. I went out this whole weekend so, I wasn't able to type the story. I'm hoping to buy a laptop next week, so I can work during my lunch break. Expect another 2 chapters tomorrow! Reviews please!

Chapter 4:

Rin

_-Why does Lord Sesshomaru bring these fools along? They are humans and weak! Rin is just a child and can't even fend for herself. She is completely useless! The other one…could at least serve my master in intimate manners…but, Lord Sesshomaru has always been a ladies' man! Demon women and even men fight for his divine caress. What could he be thinking?- _Jaken thought as he ran into Sesshomaru's right leg. Jaken immediately jumps back.

"My Lord! Forgive me for my incompetence behavior!" Jaken was on all fours afraid of that his master would give him a pounding.

Sesshomaru ignores the imp and without even turning, he orders Jaken to set up camp.

The sun was setting soon.

"Milord, where are you going?" Jaken asked in vain as the Dog Demon walked into the forest.

"He never tells me where he is going. I get so worried!" Jaken notices that Rin was not talking as much as usual. He glances over at Ah-Un and sees that Rin has fallen soundly asleep. Lena picks Rin up from Ah-Un's saddle and cradles her in her arms. Lena turns her head toward Jaken.

"Has she eaten anything?"

"Hmph! I don't have to answer to you, lowly mortal!" he crossed his arms.

In that instant Lena gives the small demon a deadly look.

"From what I see, Lord Sesshomaru values little Rin's life. If she is to fall ill because of your refusal to aide me, he _will_ kill us both." Lena shot back.

Jaken got goose bumps.

-_she is right! Lord Sesshomaru __**would**__ kill us both if Rin were to get sick._-

"Not since this morning." Jaken answered through his teeth.

"Rin, wake up." Lena brushed Rin's hair from her face. Rin yawns and hugs Lena still half asleep.

"Mommy, don't leave me…"

Jaken stares at the girls.

-_Rin must be dreaming of when her mother was still alive_.- he thought.

Rin had told Lena her whole life story. Her family had been brutally murdered by thieves and left her orphaned in a village where everyone considered her a burden. One day Rin was killed by a pack of Demon wolves and Sesshomaru revived her with the same sword that he resurrected Hinato with.

Lena embraced Rin letting her rest and enjoy the memory of her mother. After a few minutes, Lena placed Rin on the floor and threw her jacket over her.

"Jaken, I am going to look for water to boil. Look after her."

Jaken didn't try to argue. Lena took her water bottle and left into the woods.

-_I wonder where Sesshomaru went. I'm glad I brought food, I don't want to be looking for food this late and especially here where demons are as common as cockroaches.- _Lena heard water nearby.

"How can this place be so dangerous? This land is so beautiful. I'm supposed to be vacationing, but I've been sentenced to servitude just for being compassionate. Taking care of such a sweet girl isn't degrading though. We've only known each other for half a day and I already love her. No wonder Lord…" Lena pauses and stops walking.

"Lord? I better watch out or I'll turn into Jaken." Lena thought of the imp and giggled. She reached a small stream about 3ft wide. She filled her water bottle and washed her hands and face. It was Spring and it was beginning to get warm.

-_We've been walking for hours. I don't know why we're walking or where we are going. We just…walk_.-

She sighs.

"Beautiful human." Lena turns around quickly to where the voice came from. She can hear something approaching.

"Who is there?" Lena asked frantically. She decides quickly that she doesn't want to find out and runs. As soon as she took 2 long steps, the voice took shape into what looked like an ogre from a scary movie.

"What do you want Demon?" Lena said trying to keep her cool. The demon was about 8 feet tall and looked like something from Hell.

"I love human women." The demon said throwing his arms at her.

"Come here wench!" Lena falls to the ground.

"Agh!" The demon managed to scrape her arm drawing blood. The demon licked his fingers.

"I want you! I'm going to tear you limb from limb and devour you." Lena searched her pockets for her pocket knife. Although the knife was just a nail file compared to the giant demon, at least she can poke an eye out or something.

"Come here!" The ogre demon grabbed her by the leg and pulled her close to him.

"You're mine!" Lena finds the knife latched on her boot and stabs the demon in the ear. The demon screams and throws Lena near the stream. Before she can get up she sees the demon charging towards her.

"It's over." Lena gets ready for the inevitable when she sees a flash of white.

"Sesshomaru." Lena manages to say to herself.

Sesshomaru rips the ogre demons' head off. Everything is quiet…Lena gets up and grabs the water bottle. Sesshomaru walks over to the demon that had started to decompose and picks up a small jewel.

-_That must be the Shikkon jewel that Hinato was telling me about._-

Sesshomaru looks at it and then throws it into the stream.

-_Only somebody desperate uses a piece of the Shikkon jewel to become stronger_.- Sesshomaru says to himself.

Lena was cleaning her wound.

"Th…"

"Don't bother, I did not come to save you." And just like that, he walked away.

"Right…" Lena whispered as she walked toward camp.

-_Would he had let me die_?-

She got back to camp and made instant noodles for Rin and herself. She offered Jaken, but he refused to eat "Human Food." Rin fell asleep after dinner pretty quick leaving Lena alone to her thoughts.

-_When I return to my time…Will I be able to return to Rin when I go back to America? How will I manage to evade Sesshomaru for my flight home?_-

Lena figured that if with a mirror from the hotel brings her close to Hinato's temple, then maybe she can do the same with objects from this world. She had only one chance to try it.

3 days passed by and Lena convinced Rin to trust her. She needed 12 hours to fly from Japan to America. Timing couldn't be better. Sesshomaru had abandoned Rin and Jaken near a village so that gave her the time she needed to return to her world.

She went into the village and traded a fisherman her pocket knife for his knife. She figured that Sesshomaru wouldn't want to put Rin in danger and would not want to travel at night. Lena went back, packed and prayed that she could return to the feudal era.


	5. Humans and Demons

Chapter 5:

Humans and Demons

Lena returned to America and wasted no time. She packed food, pans, utensils, first aid kit, clothing, soap, and lotions. She took a quick shower and changed.

"It should be 3am or so in Japan. Please take me back to Rin." She held the dragon to her heart and pulled out the knife. She looked into the reflection in the mirror and wished with her heart to return to Rin. She slowly opened her blue eyes and saw green.

"Yes!" Lena rejoiced. She had returned safely.

Lena caught the smell of burnt wood into the forest and made her way through. She walked a quarter of a mile when she saw something that made her blood rush to her head.

-_Sesshomaru!_- she froze.

-_Shit! He is waiting for me. He's going to kill me!- _Her heartbeat accelerated. She closed her eyes.

-_Please don't kill me!-_ She opened her eyes slowly. He wasn't doing anything.

-_What is he doing?_- She noticed something on his chest and hands that looked like…

"Blood!" without thinking, Lena ran to Sesshomaru.

She kneels by his left side.

"My Lord? Can you hear me?" he doesn't answer. Lena dug into her bag and took out the first aid kit. She looked at his hand. It was burnt. She gently lifts Sesshomaru's right hand to add ointment to the burnt piece of flesh. Sesshomaru growls, grabs Lena's neck with a threatening expression.

"I'm trying to help you, you fool!" Lena yelled in anger.

Sesshomaru looses strength and his hand goes limp. Lena stumbles and her body falls on his. Her legs were over his, her pelvis on his, her breast were on his chest and his lips…were on her neck. Lena feels her whole body warm up and felt a little light headed.

-His lips! Think happy thoughts Lena! Think happy thoughts! Agh I must be blushing like crazy.- After a few seconds of shock Lena sits up. Still over him she calls out to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am going to tend to your wounds. I am going to remove your armor and your robe to clean your wounds on your chest." He didn't move. She slowly removed his garments.

She cleaned the blood off his perfect skin revealing a huge gash under his left collarbone stretching to his chest. She took out the peroxide and pressed against the wound.

Sesshomaru grunted in pain. Lena stared at his gorgeous face.

"I am almost done. Hold on a little longer." Lena continued cleaning.

"Who did this to you?" She asked rhetorically. She grabbed the gauze and patched him up. She closed Sesshomaru's robe and grabbed his hand. Although he was cold and aloof towards her; she didn't hate him. She went over his hand with hers and rubbed Aloe Vera lotion on his palm. She couldn't believe the state that he was in. She didn't think anyone was strong enough to inflict such damage to Sesshomaru.

"I know this isn't the best treatment, but please…don't die." Lena sat back and puts everything away.

Sesshomaru could hear her heartbeat. -_I could feel her sadness. Is she sad because of me?-_ He was exhausted, but he was still aware of his surroundings. Sesshomaru feeling the blood loss fell unconscious again.

Dawn crept up on him slowly. He placed his hand on his wound.

-_I must of fallen unconscious_. _My armor!_- his armor was beside him to his right. Next to his armor was Lena bunched up in fetal position. His hand touched the gauze and out of confusion of the texture he looks down to his chest.

-_She treated my wounds_- He pulled the gauze off.

His wound had already healed. He sniffed his hand.

-_Some kind of ointment_.- He turned his attention to Lena. He never really looked at her. After all, she was just a useless mortal to him.

-_Is she not from this world? Her clothing is different and the contraptions she carries with her are odd. She had disappeared…but, why did she return_?- Sesshomaru was confused. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

-_I have never seen a human in this continent with eyes like hers. The color of the sky_.-

He secretly wanted her to open her eyes so he can look closely. He only got a good look at her eyes that day at the temple. The suns' rays managed to reach Sesshomaru through the forest. It was time to move on.

Sesshomaru got up and looked down at Lena. He bent down next to her and lifted her.

-_She smells like Cherry Blossoms_- He thought as he slowly breathed in her sweet scent.

He balanced her with his only hand and walked towards the camp where Rin and Jaken were.

Lena felt movement.

-_I'm being moved_- She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, your wounds!" She placed her hand on his chest. Sesshomaru stops and sets her down.

"Have Rin and Jaken ready, we are leaving."

"But you're hurt!" Lena was worried.

"Demons heal quicker than humans."

Sesshomaru walked away leaving Lena on her own. Lena thought to herself about the night before and walked towards Rin.

"Rin, wakey wakey." Lena tugs at Rin.

"Lena! You're back. What took you so long? Lord Sesshomaru came back early. He looked upset. He came up to us, looked around and left. I think he was looking for you."

Lena got goose bumps. -_If he hadn't been hurt…he would of killed me_.- She shrugged it off.

"I got you something Rin." Lena pulled a pair of small flats and a sweater.

Rin smiled and hugged Lena. Rin tried them on and began to dance around Lena. With all the commotion, Jaken wakes up.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru return?" Jaken asked.

"Good morning Master Jaken." Rin greeted the imp.

"Mornin' Jaken!" Lena said with a big smile.

"You're back! I was sure Lord Sesshomaru would of had your head for running off like that."

"No, Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru carried Lena here in his arms. He is not mad at her." Rin answered.

"You were awake Rin?" Lena blurted out to Rin as the little girl nodded her head. Lena blushed hard as she remembered Sesshomaru's soft lips on her neck.

-_Why am I thinking of him in that way_?- she scolded herself.

Jaken sniffed Lena.

"You smell like Lord Sesshomaru…all over. Did you mate with Lord Sesshomaru? Jaken boldly interrogated. Lena slapped Jaken across the face and covered his mouth.

"Not in front of Rin! Do **you **want to be the one to explain to Rin what mate means?" She whispered.

Rin looked confused. "Mate?" Lena smacked Jaken behind his head and gave him a cold look.

"Nothing Rin! It means nothing!" Jaken insisted.

"Come on Rin. We have to pack. Sesshomaru will be back soon." Lena grabbed Rin's hand and started picking up.

"Lena, please tell me what mate means." Rin begged Lena.

Lena sighs and looks down at Rin.

"That is a grown up action." Suddenly Lena realized that Rin would never have anyone explain these things to her. Her mother was gone and Sesshomaru and Jaken were definitely not going to tell her.

-_I can't imagine how difficult that would be_.- Lena thought for a few seconds on how she was going to tell her.

"That word is for Demons, Rin. We humans call it; making love. When you get married you will make love to that person." Lena exhaled and wiped her forehead.

-_Good job Lena! You managed to keep it rated PG_- Lena congratulated herself.

Rin stared at her with a confused face. "I thought it was when people got naked and touched each other's intimate areas." Lena's eyes widened.

"Who…who told you that?"

"The girls from the village."

"Well, they lied to you!"

-_Stupid village girls!-_ Lena continued to pick up.

"So, you and Lord Sesshomaru are getting married? Lena looked confused.

"No, why do you say that?" Lena picked Rin up and sat her on Ah-Un.

"Well, Master Jaken asked you if you had mated with Lord Sesshomaru and you didn't give him an answer." Rin looked past Lena. Lena had turned red with embarrassment as she pictured Sesshomaru naked.

"No, never!" Lena blurted out.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back." Lena turned around and saw Sesshomaru about 10 feet away.

-_Did he hear everything? He is a dog demon, so he has amazing hearing abilities!-_

"Does Lord Sesshomaru love you Lena?" Sesshomaru glared at Lena.

"Rin, what Jaken said was just an assumption. He assumed something ridiculous because Lord Sesshomaru and I were gone around the same time and he just happened to have found me and brought me to camp." Sesshomaru started going east and stepped on Jaken.

"Let's go Ah-Un." Lena sighed and followed Sesshomaru.


	6. Promise

Hello people! Sorry it has taken me so long to write. I have a laptop now, so I should be writing regularly. Please, please review! I would like feedback. Should I continue or not? I would like to know!

-Cast

Chapter 6

Promise

They had been walking for over 6 hours when three oversized wasps flew over them. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at them. Jaken walked next to Sesshomaru.

"Saimyosho! They must be heading to Naraku!"

Sesshomaru without a word started running towards them. Rin had been walking along side Lena and Ah-Un to let the dragon demon rest.

"Let's go Rin!" Lena picked Rin up and mounted Ah-Un.

"Ah-Un! Follow Lord Sesshomaru, but keep a safe distance!" The demon steed galloped towards Jaken.

"Wait Master Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!" Lena grabbed the small demon by the leg as they passed.

"What are you doing Wench? Put me down!" Jaken wiggled.

"Don't you want to be with your dear Lord Sesshomaru?" She coaxed him then threw him behind her. Rin was in front of Lena wrapped between her arms.

"Hold on however you can Jaken!" Jaken held on to Ah-Un's tail since he wasn't able to hold on to anything else and he refused to grab onto Lena.

They followed Sesshomaru until he came to a complete stop. Ah-Un landed and Jaken ran to his Demon Lord. Sesshomaru was on the edge of a hill and was looking down. Lena got off the dragon. Sesshomaru was talking to somebody, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword Tokijin and sprinted beyond the hill. Lena heard metal clashing.

"Rin, stay with Ah-Un. I'm going to see what is going on." Lena saw Jaken making his way towards Sesshomaru and followed. She saw Sesshomaru and another silver haired man fighting.

"Jaken, who is that other man?" Lena asked without leaving her gaze from the two demons fighting.

"That is Inu-Yasha. Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother." Lena saw the anger in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru looks upset."

"Inu-Yasha is a half demon. Son of the Great Dog Demon and a worthless human mother." Lena had already gotten used to his insults and didn't care.

"Lord Sesshomaru despises humans. It is because of your kind that Lord Sesshomaru's father perished. He was in love with Inu-Yasha's mother and was slain because of that."

"So, Lord Sesshomaru hates humans because of what his father did? Lena questioned. She finally looked at Jaken.

"Of course!" He spat. Lena turned her whole body to Jaken.

"Your kind is disgusting! I can't believe what I am hearing! I know humans are weak and we don't have amazing abilities or super strength like demons do, but we are compassionate and caring! Their father was obviously a Great Demon. One you should look up to! He was able to surpass that hatred for humans and not let that corrupt him like you do. What makes you superior Jaken?" Lena walks toward Jaken slowly.

"You don't have any special powers. You lack strength and you're miniscule. I can crush you right here for insulting me." Jaken couldn't move. Lena knew he was scared.

"But I won't. I am not a monster." She straightened up and walked to Rin.

Sesshomaru had pinned Inu-Yasha to the ground with his sword.

"Any last words, Little brother?"

"Bastard!" Inu-Yasha managed to say.

Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin ready to give the final blow.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Kagome ran towards him.

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued.

"The Saimyosho were headed to the direction of the Ox Tiger!" Sesshomaru stopped for a second then sheathed Tokijin.

"Ox Tiger?" he asked.

"Yes" Kagome replied.

"You should thank this woman Inu-Yasha. She just saved your life." Sesshomaru walked away from Inu-Yasha's group toward the direction that Kagome had given him. Jaken and the rest followed immediately knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't wait for them.

Inu-Yasha scuffed and yelled at Kagome for giving Sesshomaru that information, but was silenced with a "Sit Boy."

Lena gave Rin some water and some jerky she brought from her era. Lena was tired of walking. It was getting dark.

-_I wanted to gather more water, but I won't wander in to the forest anymore. Not at night at least.- _Lena thought.

They reached a meadow next to the forest.

"We'll stop here" Jaken went into the forest to grab wood for the fire. Sesshomaru sat down and leaned next to a tree at the opening of the forest. Jaken returned with wood for the camp fire and set it down, and lit it with his staff.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken answered carefully.

"There is a hot spring at the foot of the hill. Take the girls."

"Yes, Master."

Lena turned to Sesshomaru.

-_Is that why we walked so much today? I doubt it. He is a monster_- She was angry at him because of what Jaken had told her about the reason behind Sesshomaru's hatred towards humans. Lena grabbed her stuff and headed to where Jaken was. Rin followed. Lena was a few feet from Sesshomaru. Although she was upset, she didn't want to be rude.

"Thank you, my Lord." He didn't flinch or even open his eyes. She walked away with Rin.

"Here we are. Now, wash the stench of human off!" Jaken looked at Lena and got Goosebumps remembering her threat.

"Go behind that rock Jaken. We will be undressing and I don't want you to look at our human bodies." Lena held Rin's hand. She touched the water with her toe.

"it's warm." Lena undressed and set her belongings on a rock. Rin took off her kimono and went in.

Lena introduced shampoo to Rin and conditioner. They enjoyed a warm bath and returned to camp.

Although Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, he knew Lena was near. After her bath, her scent over powered his senses. The scent of Cherry Blossoms reminded him of home. There was a field full of Sakuras near his castle. Her scent was slightly different to the blossoms that the trees bore. It was…sweeter. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed her sweet scent. He could smell it on his clothing although it had been a whole day since he carried her. Sesshomaru wanted to sleep, but her scent kept waking him. He wanted to know more about her. She wasn't like Rin. He knew a lot about Rin because she was always talking, but Lena never talked about herself. The only things he knew about her was her name, and that she finds him repulsive based on her reaction to Rin's comment on them mating. He would never take a human as a mate. The thought alone made his blood boil. Suddenly, he felt ashamed of himself for thinking about her for so long. He opened his eyes and saw Lena and Rin preparing dinner and then slowly fell asleep.

"Lena. Do you love me?" Rin asked.

"Of course I do Rin. Did I do something to make you think otherwise?" Lena was sitting with her legs crossed. She signaled Rin to sit on her legs to brush her hair. Rin liked having her hair brushed. Her mother used to brush her hair when she was younger.

"No, you haven't, but you are from another world. You have a home somewhere else. I'm afraid that one day you'll leave me and never come back." Lena stopped brushing Rin's hair. She was right.

-_This world is different and dangerous. There aren't any buildings or cars or planes or retail shops here. No schools, or runways or chocolate. There is no Damian here…-_

She had sworn Sesshomaru loyalty until her death, but she knew all she needed to do was wish to go home and BOOM! She is back.

_-I can't leave Rin here. I can't take her either. She loves Sesshomaru and would never leave his side_.- She stared at Rin's big brown eyes and hugged her.

"I won't Rin. I promise.


	7. Home

Chapter 7

Home

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Naraku had vanished into thin air and demons had returned from hiding because of Naraku's absence. After 4 months of walking aimlessly without a clue, Sesshomaru decided that it was time to return to the Western Lands where he was Lord. He figured now that powerful demons were coming out, he would have to return to protect his throne. Within those 4 months he had battled Inu-Yasha and Naraku multiple times. Rin managed to get kidnapped and Jaken managed to get poisoned by the Saimyosho. Lena had become his personal healer and nanny to Rin. He noticed that Lena would disappear and return with clean clothes and more supplies. He learned much about her and her world by listening to the conversations that she had with Rin and Jaken. She never really talked to him, only when she was tending to his wounds. Slowly he had come to understand why his father wanted to protect humans so much. They were caring and compassionate.

They had reached Sesshomaru's castle. It was nothing to what Lena had imagined.

-I thought of something from a scary movie- she thought to herself.

His castle was huge and beautiful. The great dog demon had it built to replicate castles from other continents. He wanted to replicate their Victorian structure and the strength of brick to protect his family from strong demons.

When they entered the gates they were greeted by Sesshomaru's demon servants.

"Get the bath ready." He told one of the servants.

Sesshomaru went inside and Jaken took Ah-Un to his stable. Lena and Rin followed the servants.

The inside of the castle was huge.

-Anyone could get lost here without a map- Lena thought.

"This is your room. The Lord requested to have yours next to his chambers. The baths will be ready in an hour." And without another word, the servants left.

"Lena!" Lena went into Rin's room. It wasn't as big as Lena's, but it was big enough for Rin.

-Why would Sesshomaru want my room next to his?- Lena blushed.

Rin was lying on the bed.

"Rin, honey, we are dirty. We shouldn't lie on the bed." Rin sat down on the floor. Lena looked out the window. It was green and beautiful.

-This feels like…home- She thought of home and decided to bring some of her belongings to personalize her bedroom.

It took her about half an hour to bring all the things she thought would suffice. They went to bathe and then ate dinner. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

Rin decided to go exploring. Lena agreed and tagged along. They found a room with wooden floors and a wall of mirrors.

-This could be a dancing room- Lena hadn't danced in a while.

"I'm going to go outside to play with Ah-Un and Jaken outside, okay?" Lena nodded.

"Come in before it gets dark. Stay close to Jaken!" Lena went back into her bedroom and found her ballet shoes. She changed clothing and put on her yoga pants and a tight black shirt.

-This will do- She went downstairs to the room with the mirrors. She slid the door open and began stretching. After a few warm ups she began her graceful dance.

Sesshomaru was uneasy today. After his long bath, he decided that he would go to his chambers and rest. It's been a long time since he'd lay on a real bed. He heard Jaken and Rin outside and wondered where Lena was. Rin was usually attached to Lena's hip, but he couldn't pick up her scent. He was walking towards the staircase when a thump caught his attention. As he got close to the room where the noise came from, he picked up the scent of Cherry Blossoms. He looked through the door and saw Lena dancing. She was wearing really tight clothing that gave way to the imagination. She was twirling in circles and stretching her long legs. She leaped gracefully and curtsied. She was beautiful. Her movements were like water. She stretched both arms up and lifted her weight to her toes. Her face showed pride and went well with her movements. He watched her for what felt like an eternity. She leaped again, landed and stretched her left leg behind her head. She tilted her upper body forward and slowly released her leg. She began to twirl slowly. She lifted herself again and attempted to twirl but her foot gave in and fell on her knees. Out of reflect Sesshomaru tried to go to her, but something stopped him. He heard her heartbeat. It was sad.

Lena fell and landed painfully on her knees in front of the mirror. She looks at her hands and then at her reflection. She stares into her eyes, her nose, her lips, her whole face and then her body. Her sight became blurry and tears ran down her pale cheeks. Uninvited, those tears, but she could not avoid them.

"Why did you leave me?" she said with a lump in her throat.

"Was I not beautiful enough? Did you not love my blue eyes? Did you prefer brown instead?" She leaned her head on the mirror and with her right fist banged on the mirror.

"WHY! All I was guilty for was loving you." She cries hysterically. Ashamed of herself for breaking, she gets up and runs to the door. She runs into a man with no shirt. Lena looks up to see who the body belongs to.

"Sesshomaru." She whispers.

She had addressed him informally. He liked it. It felt personal. He had the opportunity to leave before she reached the door, but he didn't want to. He wanted her to stop crying. He wanted her to dance again.

-Who could have caused her such sorrow?- his blood ran fast throughout his body.

He wanted to break the neck of the man responsible for making her cry. She was staring into his eyes. He wanted to see those blue eyes, but not like this. Not with pain in them. Another set of tears rolled down, and with no care in the world, she leans her whole weight on him. He feels her hands wrap around the small of his back, and whispers.

"Don't let me fall…"

Suddenly her hands fall limp and her knees give in. Sesshomaru quickly caught her. He places her arm over his shoulder and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed carefully.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and son of the Great Dog Demon. Known to be cold and ruthless. Not a trace of emotion on his gorgeous face. Great ally and feared enemy. Before Rin came along he would have continued to despise human. They were all greedy and weak. Rin changed his views on humans. He had stopped killing humans when she came along. Sesshomaru cared for Lena. He cared for Rin as a father cares for his child. He cared for Lena in a different manner. He wasn't in love with her, he was certain, but had hatred for that one who hurt her. He has never felt the pain that Lena endured, but for a brief moment he was sure that he felt her heart. How it broke. He saw the way she looked at her reflection as though she was confused about her beauty. Sesshomaru could admit that Lena had a unique beauty. Her eyes alone were captivating. Her lips were perfect, her hair; dark brown, long and wavy. Her skin was fair and flawless. Her legs were long. She had a small waist and large breasts.

-A human in her world did not see this?-

She could defend herself in battle and danced like an angel. He would kill the man who would dare hurt her again. He heard Rin and Jaken enter the castle and left the room quietly. He ordered one of the servants to advise Rin to let Lena rest and went into his chambers.


	8. Love?

Chapter 8

Love?

Lena woke up in the middle of the night. She had fainted. She remembered dancing in the room downstairs, but didn't remember how she got into her room. Her eyes were swollen and stung.

-I cried for Damian. I finally broke. I don't love you anymore. Why are you crying over him?-

She closed her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. She froze. She remembered now.

-Sesshomaru saw me cry! I was leaving the room and ran into him. I remember his gorgeous eyes. How beautiful he made me feel with those eyes, and then I fainted. He must have carried me up here-

She was shocked that the Demon Lord would be so kind as to take her personally to her bedroom.

-Maybe he isn't that bad after all- Lena closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Ever since that day, Lena couldn't get Sesshomaru's eyes out of her head. Sesshomaru rarely left his chambers and when he did, he would go into the forest and then return to his solitude. She wanted to see him. She wanted to stare at his flawless body. The day that she fainted, he was shirtless.

-I remember embracing him- She closed her eyes and pictured Sesshomaru shirtless in her arms. Soon her mind wandered into forbidden territory. She immediately wakes from her fantasy.

"What am I doing? I'm fantasizing about Sesshomaru? What is wrong with me?" Lena was shocked that her mind would dare tempt her like that.

-I must be going crazy…-

Another month went by and still no sign of Naraku. Everything was perfect at the castle. The servants got used to the scent of human and eventually fell in love with the two girls. Lena and Rin were happy together. Every morning, Lena would wake Rin up and make her brush her teeth and do her bed.

"Rin, let's read a book tonight. This is called 'Sleeping Beauty.' It's one of my favorite books."

"Ok." Rin and Lena snuggled together in bed as she read aloud.

Rin fell asleep about half-way through the book. Lena tucked Rin in and went to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked toward her bed.

"Time for…" Lena saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye and turned quickly.

"My Lord! You startled me. Forgive me, I did not see you."

Sesshomaru walked near the window. The moon was full and shined with pride.

"There is word of powerful Demons being decapitated near the Northern Lands."

Lena walks close to Sesshomaru. She was facing the window. The moon was shining on her face through the window giving her face an angelic glow. She curved the right side of her lip waiting for him to finish what he was saying. They had never had a conversation before, and never faced each other for so long. With that in mind, Sesshomaru turned to the window.

"I'll have Rin ready…"

"No." Sesshomaru interrupted, still facing the moon.

"You will stay here with Rin. Jaken and I will depart at Dawn." Sesshomaru said coldly. Lena couldn't believe what Sesshomaru was saying.

-Why would he leave us?-

Sesshomaru turned around without looking at her and started walking towards the door.

"We are going with you." The words escaped her mouth. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Rin will be devastated if you leave." She pleaded. He didn't move.

"I have made my decision."

"What if a powerful demon tries to kill us while…" Sesshomaru turned around, grabbed Lena's right arm and pulled her close to him. His eyes burned with fury.

"I am NOT your personal guard!" He said raising his voice. Lena squirmed. He heard her heartbeat. He knew why Rin followed him.

-Why does she?-

"You can escape to your world whenever you please. Yet, you stay. Why?"

He shook Lena. He released her arm and grabbed her behind her head and brought her uncomfortably close to his face.

"Why are you here?" He walked towards her, pushing Lena backwards.

"My Lord, please." She was afraid now.

"Why are you here!" This time he yelled. Lena's calves hit the bed and fell backwards falling on her bed. The moon graced her body. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and her black gym shorts. She knew that she was showing too much skin for this era, but she wasn't planning on going out or running into Sesshomaru.

Everything froze. Lena was laying on her back leaning on both of her elbows. He could tell that she was scared. Her knees were bent and touching each other. Her shirt had risen with the fall revealing her pelvic bone and her lower abdominals. Her collarbone, so defined is what caught his attention. His mind ran lose and his blood began to race throughout his body. Her gaze left his and pointed down. He broke from his thoughts.

"I don't know…I just...do." She said. She slowly sat up.

Sesshomaru felt disgusted by his brief attractions towards Lena. He turned around.

"Do what you please." He said and walked into the darkness.

Lena heard the door open and close. She didn't look up, not once.

-Why DO I follow him?- She hugged her legs-

I haven't been able to get my mind off of him. WHY!-

She thought of Damian and felt nothing. She wasn't in love with him anymore. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Lena woke up to the sound of the early birds' chirping. The sun was not out yet but knew that she had to hurry and pack. She ran out of her bedroom to brush her teeth and ran into a male servant. It was Ryu, Sesshomaru's personal servant. He was the only one allowed in Sesshomaru's chambers.

He was tall and handsome. He had blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail. Jaken had told Lena that he was saved by Sesshomaru's father and had sworn to serve the dog prince Sesshomaru, until his own death.

-Why is he coming out of Sesshomaru's chambers?- She stopped and looked at him.

"Lady Lena. What are you doing up so early?" he asked politely.

"I need to pack Rin's belongings before Master Sesshomaru leaves." Ryu had such a confused look.

"I am sorry Lady Lena, but the Lord left with Master Jaken last night." The servant told her with assurance.

Lena couldn't believe this. She stared at the demon in blank.

"Have Sen get Ah-Un ready. We are leaving." Her heart sank to her stomach as she imagined Sesshomaru leaving.

"Lady Lena. The Lord and Master Jaken have taken Ah-Un with them." Lena turned to look at him. He could see the pain in her eyes.

-He knew I would follow with Ah-Un- She was lost in thought.

"The Lord left you here for a good reason." He said to her.

"And what might that be Ryu? Is it because I am human and demons despise us? Is it because our human stench is unbearable?" He walked towards her.

"I don't find you repulsive. I think that your human scent is quite…enjoyable. Dog Demons are fond of humans, they've always been."

"Then, why…" Ryu lifts Lena's gaze to his.

"Because he is worried about your safety. Your mortal bodies are weak and delicate, and because of that, we demons stay away from humans. He won't always be able to protect you or little Rin. Lady Lena, our Lord may be strong and feared by many, but it only takes someone stronger than you and Rin to hurt you." Lena closed her eyes.

"That's a lie. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care about us."

"Then why does he let you tag along? Why does he instruct us servants to tend to your needs?" Lena opened her eyes.

"Well, at least that is what I believe."

"You mean to say that he didn't tell you this?"

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru never speaks about his personal feelings to anyone." He smiled and Lena sighed.

"I'm going back to bed." She walked to her door.

"You love him. Don't you?" He said boldly. Lena turned around. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Your heartbeat has increased its rate." She stared at Ryu and blushed.

"No, you are mistaken. I can never love a man without a heart." She went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	9. Without you

Thanks for the review everyone. Keep on reading and commenting. Here is a short one! Happy Memorial Day! Expect Chapter 10 later on today. It's 3:52am and I need to sleep :P.

-Cast…

Chapter 9

Without you

It's been 2 months since Sesshomaru left. The first couple of weeks, Lena secretly hoped she would awake and he would be outside the castle in the courtyard staring at the starry sky. She remembered how breath taking he looked when he was shirtless. She would sit next to the window and watch him until he would go back inside the castle. But no, Sesshomaru hadn't returned and she no longer checks her window for signs of her Lord.

Ryu for the past month and a half had been teaching Lena the art of swordsmanship to be able to fend for herself if times were necessary. They would go into the forest to spar so she can have a feel of how a real fight would be.

Ryu followed Lena into the Cherry Blossom fields. Past the fields was a meadow full of beautiful flowers that Rin loved. He watched her as she picked the flowers. She pulled a lock of hair that had fallen to her face back behind her ear as she got up. He had fallen in love with the young mortal, but because her heart belonged to Sesshomaru; he would never try anything that would reveal his feelings for her.

-She denies such feelings for Lord Sesshomaru, but I feel her heart beat race whenever she hears the Lord's name. He will never take her as his mate, let alone make her his concubine. He despised humans too much because of his father's early death- He thought to himself as he quietly admired Lena. She laid down and played with a flower and then looked into the sky.

-I am certain that she knows that the Lord has no interest in her in that manner, yet she will follow him to the depths of hell if he wills it. I must teach her how to defend herself against a demon. She is skilled in hand to hand combat ad has now mastered the sword, but she is too polite. Demons are evil ad do not fight fair." He unsheathed his sword, put on a mask and attacked her.

Lena heard footsteps and jumped up. The demon was quiet and fast. Lena was having trouble following them. She evaded the blade swiftly and ran into the forest. The demon ran in front of her.

-Ryu. So glad it's you-

Lena could never mistake those blue eyes even with the mask he was wearing. Inside the castle, Ryu treated her like royalty, but when they were sparring he was a totally different person. He was cold and brute. They fought vigorously until he pinned her down. He raised his sword as if he was going to stab her when an arrow shot into his chest. Ryu grunted and fell off of Lena.

"No!" Lena jumps up and falls over Ryu. She glances over to take a look at the culprit. It was Kagome. - -The girl who follows Inu-Yasha-

"Why do I feel like I've done something wrong?" Kagome muttered.

Lena broke the arrow's neck. Inu-Yasha walked toward Lena.

"You idiot wasn't he trying to kill you just now!" Lena grabbed Ryu's sword and rose quickly positioning the sword's tip on Inu-Yasha's throat.

"One wrong move and I'll slash your throat. I may not be stronger than you Inu-Yasha, but believe me, this sword will decapitate you." She did not move an inch.

"You stupid…" Inu-Yasha tried to reach for his Tetsaiga but Lena countered his movement with a small cut to his neck.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Let him go!" Kagome aimed her arrow at Lena.

"Before that arrow reaches me, your demon friends' head will be on the floor."

"Kagome, leave her." Inu-Yasha ordered.

He wasn't afraid of her and he knew that he could of killed her, but something about her eyes made him not want to fight.

"Lena…" Ryu called to her. Lena left Inu-Yasha and returned to aide Ryu.

"He is my mentor. He wasn't going to kill me. "She tried to lift him but failed.

Inu-Yasha and his friends apologized and helped Lena with Ryu.

Lena took Inu-Yasha and his friends to the castle. They ate, rested and went to bathe.

"So he made you his servant because he resurrected the priestess' life?" Sango asked Lena s they soaked in the tub.

"That's right. It's been half a year since I came to this world. I have thought of leaving, but…" Lena looked at Rin. Rin gave her a serious look.

"I can never leave Rin alone. She is such a big part of my life now." Rin hugged Lena and smiled.

"Rin, can you leave us for a little while? I want to talk to Lena about adult stuff. Please?" Kagome asked the little girl. Rin agreed and went off to play with Kirara.

"So, does Sesshomaru treat you bad?" Kagome asked.

Lena leaned back to stretch.

"No, Sesshomaru has never hurt Rin or me. " Lena remembered the day that he carried her to her bedroom.

"He is gentle...In his own way. He would never hurt us." She sighed.

"You love him." Kagome told Lena.

"What? Why does everyone imply that I love him?" Lena spat.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one that has noticed. Come one admit it!" Kagome smiled and Lena blushed hard.

"I knew it! You _are_ in love with Sesshomaru. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love that Demon…Have you kissed him yet?" Lena felt her face get warm. Sango looked at Kagome with a "Shut your mouth face" but Kagome was just too curious.

"Kiss…Sesshomaru?" Lena got butterflies in her stomach.

-Why am I feeling this way?-

"Awe come on Lena, don't be ashamed." Kagome patted Lena on the shoulder.

"I can't love him!" Lena gasped and covered her mouth.

Kagome had a big smile on her face.

"Too late. You already are in love with him."

-He left us here. I can't love him- Lena stormed out of the bath house and went into the towel room to change.

-How could I love such a selfish creature? Sesshomaru only cares about himself and his stupid sword. He is only worried about his brothers' sword and getting stronger. Nobody is capable of loving him.

"You left us!" She let herself fall on a bench.

"You left me…Sesshomaru." Lena leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Am I really falling for you? I wonder where you are. Are you even alive? Are you even capable of love?" Lena covered her eyes with her tight hand.

"No, you can't even stand my human scent. I am surprised he hasn't eaten us yet." Lena sighed and walked out.

"Maybe you were a little too persistent Kagome. She seemed upset." Sango said to Kagome as they changed. Kagome stayed quiet.

"I feel a jewel shard coming toward us real fast. NO, there is more than one!" She panicked.

"Koga?" Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu

"No, they are tainted with evil. It's the band of Seven."


	10. Return

Hi there! Ok here is Chapter 10. I know this is a little mixed and the band of 7 actually came before Hakudoshi was decapitating Demons, but this I couldn't find another way to make this work. Thanks for the feedback. Positive and Negative are both welcome. I will upload Lena in my profile picture soon. Enjoy and Review!

-Cast…

Chapter 10

Return

The Band of 7 were humans that were resurrected by Naraku with the shards of the Shikkon Jewel to end Inu-Yasha. They had orders from Naraku to patrol the Western Lands in search of Inu-Yasha and his gang. They entered Sesshomaru's castle through the courtyard in attempts to catch the team off guard. Kagome quickly called for Inu-Yasha once she sensed the Shards. Naraku had given orders to the leader of the Band of 7 to kidnap the girl that could sense the Shikkon Jewel. The leader of the band of 7 was the youngest and the most attractive, Bankotsu.

Seeing that Sango and Kagome both looked normal, he went to search for the woman that Naraku wanted. Renkotsu and Jakotsu were both fighting and serving as a decoy while Bankotsu kidnapped the girl. He had entered from the Northern part of the courtyard and was greeted by a beautiful girl with strange clothing.

-This must be the girl. Look at those eyes-

"Wow, you are a looker. Too bad I have to take you in." Bankotsu smiled at Lena. She slowly reached for Ryu's sword. She stood firm and waited for his attack. Her guard was unbreakable.

"You are no demon. Why are you trespassing? This here is the castle of the son of the Great Dog Demon. You have no business here." She pointed the blade to the young man. He smiled and set his 5 foot Halberd down.

"I don't need Hanryu for this job. Why don't you just give up and make my job easier? I wouldn't want to hurt you." Bankotsu's eyes wandered from her eyes to her breasts. Lena felt his eyes.

"Argh! Monster!" She took a swing and was blocked by his arm. He took her sword and threw it. She gasped, but continued fighting.

"Beautiful. If Naraku doesn't kill you, I think I'll keep you for myself." He grabbed her and held her in his arms. Her back was on his chest. He sniffed her hair and kissed her neck.

"Cherry Blossom. Delightful." She took her pocket knife and cut his face.

"Don't touch me!" Bankotsu touched his right cheek bone with his hand. He looked at the blood and lifted one eyebrow.

"You are amazing. For a woman."

"What does Naraku want with me?" Lena demanded an answer. Bankotsu shrugged and raced towards her.

"Enough chit chat!" Bankotsu punched her stomach and lifted her over his shoulder. She kicks him in between his legs and manages to squirm off his shoulder. Bankotsu falls to the ground.

"Lena!" Lena turns.

"No, Rin! Go back into the castle! Run!" Suddenly Bankotsu grabs the little girl from the neck and lifts her from the ground.

"No! Release her!" Lena yelled.

"Little girl. Is this your older sister? You don't have the same eyes." He stares at Rin and then looks at Lena.

"I guess not." Bankotsu tightens the grip on her neck. Rin starts choking and hits Bankotsu with her small fists.

"Ha-Ha! She is a fighter. Just like you, blue eyes." Rin's eyes get watery.

"Goodbye, little girl."

"No! I'll go with you! Please don't harm her! She is just a child!" Lena was desperate.

"No more kicks to the family jewels?"

"You have my word. Please…" He sets her down.

"Run child. Before I change my mind."

"No, I'm staying with Lena!"

"Rin, leave." Lena told the little girl with a cold voice.

"But…" Rin pleaded.

"I said GO!" Rin was shocked that Lena would yell at her and ran into the castle. She was afraid for Lena.

-Lord Sesshomaru. Where are you?-

Bankotsu left with Lena while Inu-Yasha and his team followed Renkotsu and Jakotsu into the forest. Rin went into the castle and told Ryu what had happened. Without hesitation he took the girl and followed Lena's scent. He ran hard and fast until her reached the core of the scent. He was in the Cherry Blossom fields. There was no way he was going to find her now.

"Ryu?" A familiar voice called out to him. Ryu turned around. Rin was squirming on his shoulders.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He didn't say anything.

Rin was crying. Jaken walked to Ryu and Rin.

"What is going on servant?" Rin jumped off and hugged the small demon.

"Master Jaken! Lena was kidnapped!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"My Lord. Lady Lena was kidnapped. Forgive me, I could not save her." He knelt and bowed his head.

Sesshomaru looked at him and then continued his path to his castle. Ryu looked at Sesshomaru.

-Is he not going to rescue her?-

"Milord, what action will you take?" He didn't say anything. He was quiet and aloof.

-Who would kidnap her? And why?-

When they arrived at the castle, Rin explained everything that had happened in hope that Sesshomaru would save Lena.

"Milord, this has to be the work of Naraku." Jaken insisted but Sesshomaru was not in the mood and went into his chambers to rest. Sesshomaru was bothered. He had left the West to pursue Naraku, but Naraku had come to him.

"I cannot believe the Lord will not do anything!" Ryu was upset. He wanted to go to, but was in no shape to save the girl.

"Quiet slave! How dare you imply that Lord Sesshomaru would go rescuing mortals?" Jaken didn't understand either. He couldn't understand why his lord had decided to ignore the fact that Lena might already be dead.

"Master Jaken! We have to save Lena! We must! She will be waiting for us to come save her!" She was sobbing loudly. She wanted Sesshomaru to hear. She wanted him to do something.

Sesshomaru didn't want to hear it, but his sensitive ears could not ignore the cries of despair.

"She has been waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return! She was sad every day because he was gone. She never said anything, but I felt it!" Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He left his chambers and walked towards Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have to save her!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Jaken and Ryu both shrank. They feared for Rin's life.

"What if she is hurt? Don't..." He saw Rin's mouth moving, but didn't hear anything.

"Let me fall." He only heard Lena's voice.

-Don't let me fall- He stared at Rin.

-She has given you so much strength- He said to himself. Rin's eyes were red and puffy. Sesshomaru puts his hand on her head.

-I won't-


	11. Bankotsu

Lol you guys are adorable with your comments! Great predictions by the way. :P This is where It gets more interesting, also I have changed the summary to give you guys a little sneak peak on what is to come. I am really trying to write more chapters a day, but definitely there will be one new chapter a day. Thanks for everything

-Cast…

Chapter 11

Bankotsu

"Here she is, the girl you wanted. I honestly don't see anything special about this woman. She has a nice rack but..." Bankotsu rambled on.

"Bankotsu, who is this woman?" Naraku asked with a chilling voice.

"The woman with the strange clothing."

"This is not Kagome! Bankotsu, I resurrected you from your forgotten tomb to have you serve me."

"And that is what I am doing."

"THIS IS THE WRONG WENCH!" Naraku was enraged.

"Alright, alright. I obviously don't know the current fashions. Forgive me for being dead for so long."

"Get rid of her." He didn't even look at Lena.

"Will do." Bankotsu picked Lena up and took her to the cave where the Band of 7 would meet.

It had been several days since her kidnap and she was exhausted. She thought of Sesshomaru saving her, but knew that that was wishful thinking. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"You're awake. It seems like you are the wrong girl. Naraku didn't want you." She was confused.

"You're his servant?" She said to the leader of the Band of 7. He was standing across from her.

"I don't serve anyone. He made me a deal that I couldn't refuse. I accepted and he resurrected me and my comrades. I am alive and stronger than ever." He smiled at Lena.

"You are just another one of his puppets. You have a Shikkon Shard don't you?" He looked at his right arm.

"Once you have accomplished what he has asked of you; he will remove that shard and you will return to your grave. You are disposable." She sat up and stumbled. Bankotsu ran to her and helped her up. She was dizzy.

"You haven't eaten in 3 days. You have no energy."

"Is that how you plan on killing me? How generous." She stared at him.

-If he wanted to, he would have killed me already. I don't think he has anything planned for me-

"Well, Naraku _did_ tell me to get rid of you, but I don't exactly know what he meant. He didn't give me specific orders." He stared into the cave walls.

"He wants you to kill me." She had no emotion in her face.

"That can be arranged. Although, I would miss that spark you have." He handed her some water and the fish that he had placed on the fire.

-I don't think he would poison me- she drank the water and picked at the fish.

"What is your name, human?" he asked Lena.

"Human?" Lena said as she chewed pieces of fish. Bankotsu tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"You are human aren't you?" He said.

"Are you?"

"I don't know what you'd call me. I have no soul, so that doesn't make me human right?" Bankotsu was anxious for an answer.

"Do you still have a heart?" Lena put her hand on his chest. Bankotsu grabbed her hand.

"It's not the same anymore." He let go of her hand and looked away. Lena felt sorry for him.

"Lena. My name is Lena." She thought that his face would soften up, but he kept his serious expression.

"Who is this Lord of the Western Lands?" Lena was caught off guard.

"He is a powerful demon." She managed to say.

"If he is so powerful; then why were _you_; a mere mortal, defending his castle? You were willing to give your life for someone else, yet you call me disposable."

While Lena was unconscious, Jakotsu had told him that the castle they had found her in belonged to Sesshomaru. Jakotsu told him that Sesshomaru was the one who killed one of his comrades; Mukotsu, the poison master.

"You really shouldn't fall for a demon, Lena. Demons are not capable of loving. Especially not a human. " That whole conversation came out of nowhere. He had such a disgusted tone. He walked away but the words still lingered in her soul. He was right, but she didn't want to hear it. At least not like that.

Sesshomaru had left the castle in pursuit of Lena. Rin was happy and determined. She had taken Lena's bag that she had readied before the kidnap. Sesshomaru had been gone for 2 months and had left the castle thinking that no harm would reach the girls. He was wrong. He remembered the night that he entered Lena's chambers. He wanted to tell her that she could return to her world if she wanted to, but everything went wrong. He had no choice but to leave without notice.

-If only I had gotten there sooner, she would still be here- he thought of things that could have happened to her. Naraku hadn't tried to make a trade yet.

-What does he want with her?- He didn't want to admit, but he was worried.

They had walked for 2 days without rest. Rin was tired, but knew that it was necessary. Sesshomaru picked up the scent of his brother, but avoided confrontation. Tetsaiga was the least of his worries at the moment. During his voyage, Sesshomaru had saved Kagome from Mukotsu of the Band of 7. What bothered Sesshomaru the most was that Inu-Yasha was there at his castle when Lena was kidnapped and did nothing to save the girl. Sesshomaru had an urge to rip his younger brother's throat out, but knew that time was precious. He quickened his pace but was countered by Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha glanced behind Sesshomaru.

"Where is Lena? Did you kill her?" Inu-Yasha interrogated Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not feel like explaining to his younger sibling what was already obvious. It was his fault that she was captured. That is what ran through Sesshomaru's head.

"Out of my way half-breed." Inu-Yasha hated that term.

"Aint gonna happen." Inu-Yasha stood firm.

"You ungrateful half demon!" Jaken ran to his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to anyone. Especially not to the likes of you! Now, move away so we may pass!" Inu-Yasha didn't even look at the small Imp.

Kagome saw Rin on Ah-Un and walked over to her.

"Rin. Where is Lena?" She asked Rin with a smile. Sango followed along with Shippo and Kirara. Rin looked at Sesshomaru. He was mad at Inu-Yasha and knew that he would kill him.

"Lena was kidnapped by those men that came into the castle."

"The day we were attacked at the castle?" Rin nodded at Kagome.

"Are you guys looking for her?" Rin looked down.

"Lord Sesshomaru came back right after she was kidnapped. He could have saved her…" Rin paused and then began to sob.

"What if she is already dead!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru heard Rin. Those words were deep. They penetrated his cold heart. Sesshomaru reached for Tokijin.

"I was going to spare your life today, but since you are persistent on blocking my way, I will do you a favor and end your life now." Inu-Yasha grabbed his Tetsaiga and countered Sesshomaru's attacks. Kagome looked at the demons fighting.

"No, Rin. Lena is strong. Nobody can take her down so easily. You can't lose faith ok?" Kagome hugged Rin.

"Sesshomaru must think that we allowed Bankotsu to take her." Sango said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Rin. We will help find her." Rin stopped crying. Sango ran to the demon brothers.

"Sesshomaru! He didn't look at her.

"Sesshomaru! We didn't know she was kidnapped!" He kept fighting.

They lunged at each other violently. Suddenly…

"SIT BOY!" and Inu-Yasha fell hard. She ran towards Inu-Yasha.

"Give us a chance to help you find her." She pleaded.

"You've helped enough already." He gave her a cold look and stood silent for a moment.

"Know this little brother, if she is dead, I will kill you." He continued his journey toward the setting sun.

-Hold on, Lena-


	12. Defile

Chapter 12

Defile

Bankotsu was thinking a lot about himself and the life of his comrades. He knew Naraku could not be trusted, but he was just the handyman. He leaned on a tree and thought of Lena's hand on his chest.

"That girl is a problem." Bankotsu said aloud and closed his eyes.

"Bankotsu." Naraku showed up out of nowhere.

"Naraku, I see you're using one of your puppets." Bankotsu didn't bother to open his eyes. Naraku wasn't amused at the fact that Bankotsu was able to tell that he was using another one of his clay dolls.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Kagome?"

"About that…" Bankotsu opened his eyes and stood up. He cleaned his ear and flicked a bit of wax.

"My brothers have not seen Inu-Yasha anywhere. I'm going to have to look for the other Dog Demon's wench myself."

"Other dog demon? You have Sesshomaru's human?"

"Didn't you see her?" Bankotsu asked.

Naraku thought for a moment.

-This might be a good idea after all.-

"Bring her to me" Bankotsu walked towards Naraku.

"You have to make up your mind, Naraku. You told me to get rid of her and that's what I did." Bankotsu lied.

"Is that so?" Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Bankotsu's neck.

"If someone were to remove that jewel from your throat, you would turn into dust. Did you know that, Bankotsu?" Naraku tightened his grip and touched the shard on his neck.

Bankotsu grabbed Hanryu and sliced Naraku's tentacles.

"Are you threatening me Naraku?" He said while pushing the shard deeper into his throat.

"Of course not. I was just advising you. You have to be wise about who you trust. Find Kagome and bring her to me." Naraku disappeared.

-Why did I say that? He could have killed me…oh-

"HA-HA!" Bankotsu started laughing at what he said to himself.

"Killed me? I'm already dead."

Bankotsu had left Jakotsu in charge of Lena while he left to speak with Naraku. Although Bankotsu was the leader of the murderous Band, she feared Jakotsu the most. He was a cross dresser and hated women.

"What are you staring at?" Jakotsu said to Lena.

"Aren't you afraid of Naraku?" Lena asked politely.

"I've never met the guy. I personally don't care for the guy. Bankotsu is the one that deals with him. We just follow orders from brother. Although, I would like to meet him…" Jakotsu rambled on.

-I wonder why Naraku won't show his face to the rest of the Band. Where could he be? If Naraku doesn't want me, then why is Bankotsu keeping me captive?-

"Are you listening to me?" Jakotsu looked at Lena.

"Ehh, yes, yes I am." Lena smiled.

"Women."

-Tranny-

"You know, Sesshomaru_ is_ amazing." Jakotsu held his breath so he could hear Lena's reaction.

Lena knew that he was just messing with her so she stayed quiet.

"How I would_ love_ to rip those beautiful golden eyes from his face, and wear them around my neck. If you _want_, I can give you an eyeball. That way… He can keep an eye on you so you don't get kidnapped next time! HA-HA-HA!" Jakotsu laughed hard.

"Right, girly?" He turned around and slapped Lena on her back.

"Jerk!" Lena turned and punched him across the face. Jakotsu fell backwards. Jakotsu sniffled and stood back up.

"Oh you're in trouble! I don't care if Bankotsu likes you. I am going to cut you into little pieces. "

Jakotsu picked up his sword and lifted it.

"Die, Bitch!" Jakotsu felt someone grab his wrist and glanced behind him.

"Jakotsu, what are you doing?" Bankotsu arrived in the nick of time.

"She hit me! Right on my face. Let me cut her hand off. Please?" Jakotsu was serious.

"You have to learn to behave. How can I trust you? If I didn't arrive just now, you would have slaughtered her." He released his grip on Jakotsu's hand

"Go and search for Inu-Yasha."

"Bankotsu! You are choosing _her_ over me?" He was furious.

"I gave you an order!" Jakotsu didn't want to believe what just happened. He boasted and left.

"You know, Jakotsu is pretty funny once you get to know him." He stretched out his hand to pick her up from the ground. Lena took hold.

"Oh, I can tell." She said with a sarcastic tone. He pulled her up towards him and grabbed her by her waist. She pulled away gently.

"Lena, come away with me. I will never leave you alone like that dog did." Bankotsu walks towards her, puts his right hand on her cheek and pulls himself to her lips. Lena didn't move.

-What is he doing?- He pulls back enough so that their noses are still touching.

"I have been given a second opportunity to live, Lena. I don't want to waste it." He moved her hair from her face.

"I have never kissed a woman that I had feelings for." Lena shook her head quickly as if she had woken up from a nightmare.

"Bankotsu, you just met me a week ago. What feelings can you possibly have for me?"

"I love you. I want you to be my woman."

-This guy is so bold- Lena blushed.

"I can't." Bankotsu's smitten face went away.

"Why not?" His voice was serious and cold.

"I can't explain." Lena thought of Sesshomaru.

-He isn't coming, but…- Bankotsu pushed her on to the wall.

"Agh! Bankotsu! You're hurting me!" He had her backed against the wall. His hands were pressed on her shoulders. He tried to kiss her again and she kicked his stomach. Bankotsu hovered and Lena escapes his grasp.

"Lena!" Bankotsu ran towards her and pushed her down to the ground. He climbed on top of her.

"Bankotsu stop! Please don't!" She was twisting her body trying to release herself.

"Don't what? Rape you?" He got close to her face and moved to her ear.

"What is wrong with me? Do I disgust you?"

"I thought you loved me." Bankotsu sat up, slapped her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I was wrong. I should kill you. I save you and this is how you repay me?" Bankotsu reached for Hanryu and then stopped.

"I have a better idea for you. I don't want your body. Naraku will enjoy you more than me." Bankotsu punched her hard in her stomach and Lena lost consciousness.

Bankotsu took Lena to Naraku that evening.

"Here she is. You can have her. She is in love with Sesshomaru, she is useless to me." Bankotsu threw her to Naraku's feet. Lena regained consciousness and coughed.

"No need to be a brute, Bankotsu. She is a friend." Lena sat up and looked at Bankotsu. He looked at her and closed his eyes.

"You have to be wise with who you trust." Bankotsu turned and left. Naraku smiled.

"Come Lena." Naraku grappled Lena with a tentacle made of clay and pulls her close to him. She had no strength and didn't want to fight.

"Kill me. I will not become one of your slaves." She growled at him.

"Slave? Why Lena, I am your ally. I want to help you." She didn't look at him.

"Look at me." He tightened the tentacles around her waist. She screamed loud as he pulled her close to his face.

"I can bring you happiness. Don't you want to see Sesshomaru again?" He loosened the grip on her. Lena spits on his face.

"I don't make treaties with heartless beasts like you!" Naraku slaps Lena and grabs her hair from behind her head.

"Have it your way. I will not kill you, sweet Lena. I will keep you alive so you can watch me as I absorb your beloved Lord Sesshomaru." He throws her down hard.

"Once he is part of me, I'll consider making you my whore."

"Never! Sesshomaru will never fall for your schemes!" Naraku slithers to her.

"But he is already hot on my trail. He is coming to your rescue as we speak." Lena's eyes went blank.

"Hard to swallow isn't it?" Suddenly Lena feels a sharp pain on her back and falls forward. Naraku had implanted and tainted Shikkon Jewel on her back.

"With this, you will follow my every command and lead Sesshomaru to me." Lena shook with pain. She fell into fetal position and hugged her stomach.

"That is just my miasma taking effect. If that Shikkon Jewel were not in you, you'd be dead."

Lena's nose bled.

"Na…ra…ku! AHHH!" Lena was in immense pain.

-Sesshomaru- Her thoughts of him were the only thing keeping her sane.

-This might take longer than expected.- Kagura was lingering behind Naraku.

"Take her some place she won't hurt herself." Naraku's puppet left and left Kagura and Lena alone.

Kagura dragged her to a pit.

-What could this human possibly do? Even with the Shikkon Jewel, she is still useless- Kagura pondered.

"Oh well, none of my business." Kagura was ready to unpin her feather from her hair when she heard Lena.

"Co…"

"What?" Kagura put her ear near Lena's mouth.

"Coward!" Kagura stepped back.

"Coward!" Kagura lifted her fan and then stopped.

"Coward?" It echoed in her head.

-Am I one, for trying to live?- Kagura looked at the human girl. She had already passed out.

"Maybe I am." Kagura disappeared into the sky.

Naraku returned to Lena after a while and saw that she was sitting with her eyes opened. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. He cupped her face and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Lena." She looked into his crimson eyes. Naraku smiled. Her shard had been fully corrupted with his miasma.

"Will you serve me?" She looked at him with evil in her eyes.

"Yes."


	13. Where I Belong

Chapter 13

Where I Belong

Naraku's puppet walked Lena to the outside of Mount Hakurei.

"Sesshomaru is at the bottom of the mountain. I need you to bring him to me." Lena walked outside and followed a path that led to the bottom of Mt. Hakurei.

Sesshomaru was busy fighting Naraku's demons when he caught the scent of Lena.

-She is nearby-

"Jaken, take Rin away from here." Sesshomaru leaped into the air and vanished into Mount Hakurei's barrier.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait! You'll be purified!" Jaken called out to his master in vain. He walked near the barrier and was shocked by the pure barrier. Rin walked next to the Imp.

"This is nauseating. How was he able to jump in? Let's go Rin." Rin followed Jaken.

Sesshomaru was still in the air when he saw Lena. She had a blank look on her face.

-Her eyes. They look…dead- He landed in front of her. They both looked at each other.

-Her scent is different- Lena walked to Sesshomaru and reached out her right arm to him. He took her by her hand and pulled her towards him. That is when he noticed.

-She has a Shikkon Jewel embedded in her back.- Lena removes Tensaiga from his sash and runs towards the way she came from.

-He must be controlling her- he followed slowly. They reached a flat surface where a bridge merged 2 cliffs. There was an entrance to the mountain behind her.

-She is leading me into the cave- Lena was shaking uncontrollably. He walked towards the cave and Lena swung at him with Tensaiga.

"That sword cannot hurt me…" Sesshomaru stopped.

-She isn't trying to hurt me. She is trying to keep me from going inside- Sesshomaru heard something coming fast from the cave and shielded Lena. It was a sword. It went around Sesshomaru and hit Lena. The force from the sword pushed her on the bridge and cut her back, removing the shard. Lena fell face down on the wooden bridge.

"Oops. Well that is what you deserve you filthy wench! Because of you, Bankotsu is dead!" It was Jakotsu. Sesshomaru noticed that the Jewel was emanating a miasma and saw that it was draining Lena's life.

-The miasma has entered her body. Without the jewel, she will die- Sesshomaru grabbed the jewel and tried to go to Lena but Jakotsu cut the bridge and fell down before Sesshomaru could get to the jewel.

"Lena!" Sesshomaru called out.

"Sesshomaru, you seem distracted. Here, let me help you." Jakotsu smashes his sword into the side of the mountain, causing boulders to fall into the gorge where Lena fell in.

"There, a proper burial for the whore!" Sesshomaru jumps into the air and demolishes the boulders with Tokijin. Jakotsu took advantage and attacked Sesshomaru. He wraps Sesshomaru with his sword.

"All this, for a woman!" Jakotsu was enraged. Inu-Yasha had killed Bankotsu inside of Mount Hakurei, but before his death in Jakotsu's arms; he called out for Lena.

Jakotsu's blade was digging deeper and deeper into Sesshomaru's skin.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, you will join her soon."

-Father, you died protecting a human…I will not follow your steps!- Sesshomaru released himself from the swords by stabbing Jakotsu in the throat and pushing the Shikkon Jewel out.

"All for a woman…" Jakotsu turned into dust and disappeared into the wind.

Sesshomaru wasted no time and jumped down where Lena had fallen.

Inu-Yasha and his friends destroyed the rest of the Band of 7 members and battled Naraku. Naraku fled but managed to kill Kikyou. While chasing the scent of Naraku, Inu-Yasha found Lena floating in the river. Inu-Yasha grabbed her and brought her to safety.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes.

"No, I can hear her breathing, but I can smell Naraku's miasma in her." Kagome came close to her and purified her body.

"We are lucky that she is still alive Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru would have killed you if she was dead." Inu-Yasha grunted.

Rin and Jaken had tagged along with Inu-Yasha while Sesshomaru was gone.

"I thought she was a goner." Jaken said.

"You have no faith Master Jaken. Lena is strong and wouldn't give up on us." Rin was mad at the Imp for implying that she was dead.

Sesshomaru was tired and had lost a lot of blood during his battle with Jakotsu. Any given day, defeating Jakotsu would be child's play, but since the purifying barrier on Mount Hakurei was debilitating him, he was not able to fight at his best. He searched for hours when he caught the scent of Naraku and his brother. Sesshomaru ran to this opportunity.

"I'll kill them both!" He reached Inu-Yasha with the intent to kill him, but saw Lena.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" both Rin and Jaken rejoiced to see their Master return.

"The miasma." Sesshomaru began.

"Kagome purified it. She should be okay if she gets proper rest." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru saw Lena's face. She had cuts on her face and her neck was bruised as if someone had choked her. Sesshomaru's blood boiled and turned to Inu-Yasha. He began to unsheathe Tokijin when Lena groaned.

-She is in pain- He turned to her and knelt down on one knee. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his chest. Inu-Yasha and his friends were in shock.

"Is this really happening?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha; who was in complete awe.

Nobody could believe that the evil dog demon who vowed hatred towards humans, would ever embrace a woman; let alone touch one.

-I will never let this happen again.-Lena's body felt fragile and ready to fall apart.

Sesshomaru noticed that everyone was watching and picked up Lena.

"We're leaving." Rin said her goodbyes to Kagome and the rest and followed with Jaken and Ah-Un. Jaken went to Sesshomaru.

"Milord…you don't have to carry Lena. Ah-Un is able to carry her with no problem." Sesshomaru didn't even flinch.

"He never carried me when I was injured." He pouted.

Sesshomaru carried Lena all the way back to the castle.

Lena slept for 2 days straight until thirst woke her up. Lena opened her eyes and saw Kagome.

"You're awake! We were worried about you." Lena was tired and weak, despite sleeping for those two days. Kagome handed her some water.

"Here." Kagome wiped Lena's hair from her face.

"Do you remember anything?" Lena drank all the water from the water bottle.

"Bankotsu." Lena sat up.

"He is dead." Inu-Yasha had told Kagome that he had asked for her when he was dying. Lena didn't feel bad. He had been an emotional mess.

-I forgive him- She looked out the window.

"He can finally rest in peace." Kagome told Lena what had happened and about Sesshomaru.

"He has been in his room for 2 days. I am surprised he hasn't said anything about us being here."

"I wonder what he is doing." Lena pondered.

Kagome and the rest left shortly and Lena went back to sleep.

"Why does she stay? What is her reason?- Sesshomaru had not left his room since they had arrived. On the third day he decided to go out to the forest.

-Her stench is making me nauseas- he said that consciously walking towards the Cherry Blossom fields.

He walked slowly admiring the beautiful flowers that the Sakura were releasing. Lena was sitting right below the brightest tree.

-Her scent…of course- It had been masked by the flowers.

Fall was around the corner and the Cherry Blossoms were getting ready for their slumber. The flowers rained on Lena's beautiful hair giving her a crown of flowers.

She was sitting with her knees close to her chest. She turned to him and stood up. He walked to her slowly. When he got 3 feet from her she dropped her gaze from his.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't think of anything else to tell you. I'm just…sorry." He stood there. No expression. No movement.

"You're sending me away. Aren't you?" Lena looked into his golden eyes. She didn't need an answer. His eyes told everything.

"You don't belong in this world."

"I don't belong in mine either… I can't go back." She whispered.

"Why do you follow me?" She remembered the last time he asked her. She didn't know then, she knew now. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Can't you tell?" she asked a rhetorical question knowing that he wouldn't answer. She turned around. She couldn't face him.

"Even if you force me, I will never leave your side. I can't…I won't… If you send me away, I'll just follow you…" She was tearing up. She knew that he wouldn't care. She knew that she was spilling her heart out and that he would never love her. She put her hands to her chest and held the pendant.

"I don't need condos, or airplanes. I don't want cars or money. I don't care about anything else." She faced him. She finally had the strength. She looked straight into his soul. She got on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what was happening. His eyes grew wide. He was always adored by demon women, but never had he experienced this before. He felt her body lean in closer. He couldn't let this happen, but he didn't want to stop either. He gave in and closed his eyes for a little bit only to realize that it was human lips that were on his. He grabbed the amulet and pushed her off of him. In that instant Lena disappeared. Sesshomaru looked down at the amulet.

"Without this…you can never return."

Lena fell on her bed.

"Sesshomaru!" She looked up and saw that she was in her world. Her heart ached.

"No…I didn't wish to be sent back." Lena ran to the mirror she had left in her drawer that would take her to the castle and held it. She touched her chest but didn't feel the pendant.

"No. Sesshomaru ripped it off!" She couldn't understand what was happening. She tried to wish herself back, but nothing happened. She tried for an hour, still trying to ignore the fact that she would never be able to return to the feudal era.

-I'll never see Rin or Jaken again.- She waited until it hit her.

"I'll never see Sesshomaru…" The blood rushed to her head when she said that.

She would never be able to see her beloved again.

"No…"


	14. Memories

Hello there. It's been a while since i last updated. Sorry, I left the country to vacation with family and got a little lazy :p. Chapter 14 focuses on Lena returning to her normal life and the introduction of Garnet, another one of my creations. I dont know if you guys have seen "The Final Act" yet, but this is after (SPOILER) Moryomaru and Sesshomaru fight and gets Bakusaiga and a new arm. Im going out for a run and I'll get started on Chapter 15 which will explain who Garnet is. Thanks and Enjoy.

Chapter 14

Memories

"Where have you been?" Civet was excited that Lena had answered her phone. "I haven't seen you in over a year. I went looking for you, but your mom told me that you were given a role in a Japanese commercial."

"It was a long commercial." Lena lied.

"You are so lucky. When did you get back?"

"A few weeks ago."

"So did you meet any cute boys in Japan?" Civet giggled. Lena stayed quiet and sighed.

"No...Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Lena changed the subject.

"Actually, yes! Guess who has been looking for you?"

"I hate guessing games." Lena let herself fall on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Damian."

Lena opened her eyes. She was so in love with that boy. She would have given him the world if he so willed it. How in the world did she manage to remove his grasp from her heart? What she thought would take years to get over took only months.

"That's nice." It was hard to pretend like she didn't care. Although she no longer loved him, she still carried around a scar that he left in her heart.

"Lena, don't you care? You can get back with Damian and become famous again! May used him to get into that Paris runway, but they said her skin was unhealthy so they didn't want her. There are rumors that they told her that they thought it was you that was auditioning and when they saw her, they rejected her." Lena remains silent.

"Are you still there Lena?"

"Let's go get some hot chocolate or something." Lena didn't want to talk about it.

"Nonfat, OK?" Civet said.

"Sure."

Lena showered and went into her walk in closet.

"What to wear?" Lena pulled out her favorite leather jacket. She passed her hand over the rips and tears.

"I wore this the first time we met. You tried to kill me that day. I also wore this when Rin was kidnapped. You told me that I was too slow and that I should ride on Ah-Un because I was becoming a nuisance." Lena smiled.

"And I love you?" she took it out along with her skinny jeans and a black she dressed herself she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door.

"I thought I was picking you up Civet…" Lena opened the door and saw Damian. Lena was in shock and couldn't move a muscle.

"Lena." Damian smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice deepened.

"May left me." Lena rolls her eyes and tries to close the door but, Damian holds it open with his foot.

"Leave, Damian."

"No, leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life." Damian forces the door open and enters the room.

"Get out of my house." Lena points to the door. "You are not welcome here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lena. I know you miss me. Come here." Damian tries to hug her, but Lena grabs his arm and twists it behind him throwing to the floor.

"How dare you show your face here!" Damian squirms. " After all you have done to me, what makes you think that I have forgiven you?" Lena gets an adrenaline rush.

"Lena, stop You are hurting me!" Damian pleaded.

"I am hurting you?" Lena paused. "I loved you... I would of followed you to the end of the world and back and never question you." Lena closes her eyes and lets her mind take her to another place and time.

-_Sesshomaru…-_

"I'm sorry. I am sorry you feel that way. If it makes you feel better, May wasn't that great in bed." Lena drags him to the door and kicks him out.

"Don't you ever come looking for me!" Lena yelled.

"Crazy whore!" Damian calls back.

"Ungrateful Dog!" Lena slams the door shut and walks to her sofa, crosses her arms and sits down. "Dog? Who was I talking to? Damian…or Sesshomaru?" Lena sighs and finishes getting ready.

"Can't you tell?" Lena said to Sesshomaru.

"Of course I can tell. I can see it in your eyes." Sesshomaru walks over to her and cups her face with his hands.

"This world is far too dangerous for you. You need to return to your world where I know you will be safe. I can't always protect you from my enemies." Lena cries and covers her face.

"Please, don't cry. You have to understand, I don't want to lose you. All the power in the world and I couldn't protect you in my own house. How do you think I felt? " He hugs her. "I must continue my journey…without you." Lena puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls herself up and kisses him Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss. He opens his eyes to nothing. Sesshomaru looks down to his hand and sees the pendant.

Sesshomaru wakes up to a lonely bed. He sits up and covers his eyes with his right hand.

"A dream." He looks to his right and stares at the pendant that he took from Lena.

-_It has been a month since that day at the fields. What are my dreams trying to tell me?_-

"Milord?" A demon servant knocks on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Lord Sesshomaru, but i have been advised by the servants on the first floor that a woman is looking for you." He said through the door.

"They say...she has blue eyes." Sesshomaru opens the door.

"And why would that be relevant?" The servant boy falls to the floor in a beggars position.

"Forgive me, Milord. It was not my place to say that." Sesshomaru walked passed him.

Sesshomaru was coming down the main stairs when he heard something coming from the room with the mirrors. There were servants around the entrance of the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we told her that that room was forbidden, but she just barged in." A woman servant pleaded as she opened the door.

The door opened and the scent of Cherry Blossoms hit Sesshomaru like a slap on the face.

-_Impossible_...- Sesshomaru stopped and put his left hand in his pocket. Ever since he sent Lena back, he's been carrying the pendant with him. He held the pendant.

Sesshomaru walks slowly into the room. A woman with long black hair was sitting on the floor making a crown out of Cherry Blossoms.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" The woman stood up slowly and turned around. "I feel you a little tense. Maybe a massage of some sort will loosen you up?" She walks straight to him and places the crown she made of Sakura on his head.

He looks into her eyes. They were blue, but not his favorite blue.

"What do you want with me?" Sesshomaru said with a angry tone.

"Relax, I am here to make you a deal you wont be able to refuse." She ran her fingers through his hair with her right hand and with her left she let it wander from his chest to his manhood.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and threw her back. "Get out. You have been misinformed. I do not make arrangements with common whores." Sesshomaru turned and made his way to the door. The woman straightened out and giggled.

"And you have as well, for I am not a common whore. My name is Garnet...descendent of Hannya."


	15. Return to you

Chapter 15

Return to you

"Hannya?" Sesshomaru heard gasps and quick movement behind him. Sesshomaru turned around and saw that all of his servants were bowing.

"Yes, your father." Sesshomaru turned around. "My father. Father of all demons." She smirked. "Long ago, before the continents were divided. Before the Great Dog Demon ruled these Western Lands; there existed one sole ruler." Garnet walked towards Sesshomaru. Garnet looked past him to his servants. Sesshomaru refused to bow to her. "It is said that the mother of all demon kin was a human. A human that was turned into a demon because Hannya's willed it." Garnet removed the crown of flowers from Sesshomaru's head and placed it on hers. "I have a question Sesshomaru. You are a dog demon are you not? You are able to pick up a scent from miles away." Sesshomaru was losing his patience. "Why weren't you able to pick up mine?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

-_She is right. I can't pick up any scent from her. Demon or Human. Can she really be a true descendent of Hannya_?- Sesshomaru pondered.

"Unfortunately, throughout the time, our pure blood has become tainted. My ancestors mated all sorts of strange demons; Reptile demons, Feline demons, Fox demons, DOG demons etc…"

"State your business, woman!" Sesshomaru raised his voice.

"I have been searching for quite a while for a demon of noble blood to purify our blood line. Your father was a great ruler. I had hoped of finding him and uniting with him, but I am centuries too late. To think that I could have been your step mother." Sesshomaru grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Silence!" Garnet straddled him with her legs and pulled him close enough for her to kiss him. Sesshomaru dug his claws in her throat and released his poison into her. She screamed and vanished leaving only her garments on the floor. Sesshomaru stood there and turned to his servants.

"How dare she mock Lord Sesshomaru with such lies. That filth!" one servant said.

"Filth?" In that instant the mirrors in the room chattered and the walls surrounding Sesshomaru caught on fire. "Filth…that is what you'll become!" with the touch of her hand the servant turned to ashes. She walked in front of Sesshomaru.

"I see the potential in you, Sesshomaru. Be my King and I will give you the world. I know you desire power. We can create a new world. Our offspring will have the purest blood. What say you?"

"I don't need your help." Her naked body was flawless.

"Stubborn dog. No worries. I WILL have you. Expect my arrival in the spring." She kissed him, but this time Sesshomaru didn't push her away. "Farewell, my King." With those last words, Garnet left Sesshomaru's presence.

Sesshomaru looked at his hands.

-_The poison in my claws is strong enough to kill even Naraku and yet, she wasn't even scathed by it_.-

Sesshomaru left the room and went to his chambers.

The phone was vibrating. She must of forgotten to disable the vibrate option. Lena grunted and answered her phone.

"Yes?" She said with a groggy voice.

"You got it! You got the part!" Civet ranted.

"What!" Lena sat up. "Please don't lie to me Civet. I have been waiting for months for this part." Lena crossed her fingers.

"Your manager called me and told me! It's supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't resist! You're going to Italy!" Civet yelled. "Let's get breakfast!"

It had been 6 months since she left the feudal era. She put everything that reminded her of the past away and erased that chapter from her life. Never again would those wounds be reopened. At least not intentionally.

"Just the smoothie, thanks." Lena said to the barista as she handed him her credit card.

"Lena, you have to see what I got you!" Lena turns around after receiving her receipt.

"You got me a gift? I thought you were going to the bathroom."

"Yes, but I got distracted. Now, close your eyes." Civet smiled.

"Will it hurt?" Lena coaxed.

"Of course not silly." Civet got a little paper out of her pocket, placed it on Lena's right hand and licked it. Lena immediately jerked her hand away, but Civet didn't let go.

"Eww! Civet you're gross!"

"No wait! Im not done!" The paper falls and Lena looks at her hand.

"It's a temporary tattoo. A blue crescent moon; it's the same color of your eyes."

-The crescent moon- Lena's heart beat harder. It was as if she had amnesia and regained all of her memories. Her heart felt heavy and felt a lump building in her throat.

"Sessho…maru…" She said to herself. She kept her gaze on the moon as her eye sight began to blur.

"Lena! Your orange passion smoothie is ready!" The Barista announced.

"Lena?" Civet glared at her friend. Lena looked at Civet. "Hey, you okay? You don't look too well." Lena nodded and Civet walked over to the counter, grabbed her smoothie and handed it to Lena.

"Drink it before it melts. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm…just a little dizzy. That's it."

"Come on, I'll take you home.

Lena went upstairs to her bedroom after Civet dropped her off and changed into her gym shorts and a t-shirt. The tattoo had dried up and crackled so Civet rubbed it off. Although it was gone, it felt as if it were carved into her skin. She walks to the mirror in her bedroom. She stares at her reflection, turns around and leans her back on the mirror.

"It's been 6 months since that day. Rin should be taller…" Lena made tiny circles on her hand with her index finger where the tattoo was.

"Why did you push me away? I didn't get a chance to tell you how I felt …I wish I could tell you that I haven't been able to forget you…I wish I could see you…one…last time." Lena closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru had been trying to sleep for the past week, but it was spring and his nose was picking up many scents; especially that of the Cherry Blossoms that have begun to bloom. Sesshomaru stared outside his window. He could see the Sakura fields from his chambers. There was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep with that strong aroma floating around. He put on his pants and threw on his kimono not bothering to tie it properly and walked out of his room.

"Milord?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. He stepped in front of what used to be Lena's bedroom.

_-It still smells like_ _her_- he thought to himself secretly. "Jaken." Sesshomaru called out to his faithful servant.

"Yes Master?" Sesshomaru continued walking.

"Don't follow me."

"But…where are you going?" Jaken was confused. He missed Rin and Lena. "He must miss her too." –_After he sent Lena away; he left Rin with Priestess Kaede. Rin was sad, but it was for her own good_- "I wonder where he is off to."

Lena woke up to a cold breeze and the sound of birds chirping. She hadn't opened her eyes until she realized that she was laying on grass.

"Where am I?" Lena looked around and noticed the Cherry Blossoms.

"I'm back…How did this happen? This can't be true." She closed her eyes and let the wind pull her hair back. "Did the pendant hear my wishes?" Lena twirled happily. She wanted this moment forever. She kept her eyes closed as she twirled for what seemed an eternity. She wanted to dance but the ground wasn't ballet compatible. She came to a stop and opened her blue eyes slowly; only to be met with a Golden pair. Lena gasped.

"Sesshomaru."


	16. Heartless

Chapter 16

Heartless

"This is definitely a dream." Lena dropped her gaze to the Cherry Blossoms on the floor.

-_How is she here_?- Sesshomaru slipped his right hand in his pocket to make sure that he still had the pendant.

"I fell asleep thinking of you. It only makes sense that I am dreaming of you." Lena couldn't resist staring into his gorgeous golden orbs. –(_I wish I could see you …one…last time…)-_ Lena remembered the words she muttered the night before.

"A dream? Have you gone mad, Lena?"

-_My name…-_

"Perhaps…How else could I be here? But…" Lena paused for a second then wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist in a strong embrace. Sesshomaru didn't push her away or try to discourage her.

"I rather live in a dream than to be in a world without you." Lena held him tighter and was overwhelmed by sorrow. "I tried so hard to come back." Lena hid her face on his chest. "Every day, I sat in front of the mirror hoping that you pulled my pendant off by mistake, but I was wrong." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and remembered how he purposely ripped the necklace from her; sending her back to her world. "Why Sesshomaru? Why did you send me back?" Sesshomaru felt the sadness in her voice seeping through to the pit of his soul, and yet, he couldn't comfort her.

"Your feelings for me are in vain." Lena released Sesshomaru and backed away slowly locking eyes with him.

"Am I that repulsive that you cannot sympathize with me, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru wanted to answer but, nothing came out. "Is it solely because I am human? Or…is there someone else?" Lena boldly accused Sesshomaru.

"Are you interrogating me, Lena?"

"I need to know."

"Hn…It is none of your business who I share my bed with." Lena gasped and felt as if someone had stabbed her with a dagger straight into her heart. Sesshomaru's face carried the same expression; cold. She couldn't retain her anger inside and slapped Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes broadened out of disbelief.

"I can't believe I used to refer to you as my 'Lord.' I thought of you as a respectful demon, like your father. I was wrong. You are an ANIMAL!" Lena's eyes could no longer hold back the tears. She tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't. Lena ran away from Sesshomaru into the forest.

_-I was wrong to love him. That monster!-_ Lena was running really fast. She didn't know where she was heading to but all she wanted to do was to run away from the pain she felt. She was approaching a small spring when she tripped over a shrub.

"Ahh!" She fell and scraped her arms hard enough to cause her to bleed.

Sesshomaru didn't move. He couldn't believe what had just happened. She was gone for 6 months and somehow she had return and now she was gone again. He stood there staring at Lena's foot prints where she stood just a moment ago. Her sweet scent still present.

-_How did she return without the pendant? I don't understand.-_ A breeze flew passed him that made his hear stop.

"Human blood…" Lena's face flashed before his eyes. "Lena!" Sesshomaru followed her scent. He was afraid now.

He was getting close to the core of her scent when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru. What a surprise. Did you come here to greet me?" Garnet appeared out of the darkness of the forest and stood in front of him.

Lena heard Sesshomaru's name being called out and decided to peek through a brush. Garnet walks over to Sesshomaru and kisses him. She embraces him and runs both her hands all over his body. "We will make the perfect offspring together." She smiled seductively at Sesshomaru.

Lena placed her hand over her heart as she watched helplessly at the man she loves kiss another woman. She sees Damian and May kissing flash through her eyes.

-_Not again…this cold feeling…Is my heart dying?-_ Lena's cheeks unexpectedly begin to drown in tears. No sobs or cries, just a silent howl. –_To love and not be corresponded. What have I done to deserve such punishment?-_

Sesshomaru knew Lena was there. He could never mistake her ambrosial scent. He also knew the scent of her tears and the song that her breaking heart sang.

Garnet backed away slowly and caressed his face. She was right. A month ago, Garnet had sent out her messenger to Sesshomaru for a final attempt to bind the treaty she had proposed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew that without her help; it would take him centuries to take control of Japan. With her by his side, he could dominate the whole world in decades, so he accepted her proposition. "Is something the matter?" She asked curiously. Sesshomaru was looking into the darkness where he knew Lena hid and shifted his gaze to Garnet. "Is the human girl distracting you, my love?" Sesshomaru felt a tug in his heart. "Don't tell me you are surprised that I can sense her?" Garnet makes a scythe from the armor on her chest and readies herself to swing towards the trees. Before she can continue, Sesshomaru grabs her wrist. Garnet gasps.

"She has no business with you. Let her be." Sesshomaru tightened the grip on her wrist and Garnet swings at him.

"She? Hmph…" Garnet makes the scythe disappear. "Since when is the almighty Sesshomaru, merciful towards humans? I heard that you despised these creatures." Garnet vanished and reappeared near Lena and picked her out from the bushes.

Sesshomaru reaches for Tokijin. "I hope that you are not willing to annul our treaty for a mortal. For THIS mortal?" Garnet makes a small knife using her demonic energy and holds it up to Lena's neck.

"Go on." Lena looked at Sesshomaru and then looked away. "My heart is already dead."

"Your heart?" Garnet looks over to Sesshomaru who has positioned himself to attack at the moment harm came to Lena. "You are in love with Sesshomaru? But, don't you know? I am having his pups?" Garnet laughed out loud. Lena moved her body towards the knife. Garnet grabs Lena's hair, pulls it back and kicks her lower back making her fall to the ground. "Pathetic creature. Sesshomaru, do what you wish with her. Fuck her for all I care! The only thing I ask is that you go through with your end of the bargain." With nothing else to add, Garnet leaves.

Lena laid on the ground motionless. Her eyes were open and full of tears. Sesshomaru walks to her.

"I hate you." Sesshomaru stops. "I hate you more than I hate Damian."

-_Damian. The one who made her cry. The one who stopped her from dancing-_ Suddenly Sesshomaru remembered the feeling that electrified him when he saw her cry that day. He hated that man for making her cry, and now…it was him causing her such grief. Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out the dragon pendant and throws it next to her.

"Go back to your own world where I don't exist for you to hate." Lena sat up and stared at the pendant before picking it up.

-_She won't do it_- Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

Lena sighed. "I don't know how I returned to this world without this, but I do know that the pendant felt that it was important that you knew what my heart feels for you." Lena ties the pendant around her neck. "But you don't deserve to know! You…You coward!" Lena holds the pendant tight and moves it to her heart, but her movement is countered by Sesshomaru's strong grip on her hand. Lena gasps and in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was at eye level with her, and staring straight into her soul with a tender look that she has never known Sesshomaru to have.

"I am not a coward, Lena." With tender words said, Sesshomaru gently places his arms around Lena and holds her tightly under his kimono. "A coward has no heart." He pushes Lena to his chest so she can hear his heart beating and lovingly brushed a strand of hair as she returns the embrace.

-_You do have a heart Sesshomaru_-


	17. Heavy in your arms

**Hello there! It has been a while now hasn't it? I want to apologize for my lengthy absence. During the time that I was writing The Dragon Pendant, my father was sick and within months my Daddy passed away. He was in the hospital for 6 months and left us on Nov 2010. **

**So, I recently went to my father's grave and got motivation to finish what I left undone. I wont promise frequent updates because I am working on 3 other projects and well, writing is definitely not my stronghold and I shouldn't be allowed to :)**

**Go and check my art out on DeviantArt. I believe my website is somewhere on my Bio.**

**Thank you for everything peeps. You guys are awesome.**

**This Chapter is Extremely M for sexy time. If you are not old enough to read such material I suggest you walk away. Anyone else, hide from your parents, siblings, friends and grandparents while you read this chapter.**

**Read, comment, follow, favorite and visit my page :)**

**Listening to Florence and the Machine (if the title wasn't obvious)**

**-Lena (yes, that is my name)**

Her scent was like poison, creeping into his body unwillingly. As he held her close, he could feel her chest heaving up and down, pushing her breasts on his chest and sending waves of chills throughout his body.

-_This isn't fair._ Lena thought to herself as a surge of betrayal overwhelmed her. All this time she longed for the moment where she would return to this world. To the world where the man she desired was. As much as her heart was thrilled to be able to feel his warmth, to be able to graze his skin, she couldn't allow herself to be second. Even if it meant losing the man that she loved.

Lena tried to break free from Sesshomaru, but his grasp only tightened when she struggled.

"Sesshomaru...stop." Lena barely heard herself say between his neck and shoulder. His grasp was borderline grappling, almost denying her enough room to breathe. He had heard her plead, but he couldn't comply.

He did not want to let go.

-_I cannot let go. I want nothing more than to release this...human._ Sesshomaru finally giving in, releases enough to cup the back of her head to look into her eyes.

-_How long will I deny this. Those eyes...hounding my dreams. I cannot bare this no longer. _With a swift movement, Sesshomaru crushed his lips onto hers. Her lips were warm and soft. He felt her squirm in his arms, but slowly she gave in as he deepened the kiss and released a moan.

-_I want him to stop. Why can't I stop him? _Losing her internal battle, Lena's arms quickly wrap over his shoulders and allows her hands to snake into his hair.

Sesshomaru remembered how he quietly watched her dance that day in his castle. The was she moved like water. Sesshomaru suddenly stops and lifts Lena into his arms. She needn't ask where he was taking her. As he ran through the woods she could feel their hunger for each other grow. Every breath and move they took was killing them with desperation. The desire was overwhelming as he reached the castle balcony. Sesshomaru enters with Lena in his arms and walks to the foot of the bed. He drops her on the bed and stops to look at her. She slowly scoots back on the bed into a position that Sesshomaru remembers all too well.

Sesshomaru remembers that night he left Lena and Rin at the castle. The night he had asked her what her reasons for staying were. The night the moon's light danced on her milky skin. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru removes his top half of his kimono leaving it to hang by his pants as he climbed on top of her. He could hear her heart beating like a drum. He felt the heat emanating from her as he brushed her skin. He could barely resist his animal urges to take her, but remained in control so he could savor moment. He wanted to remember how she felt underneath him. He felt her small hands undoing the wraps of his pants and removing them. There he was in all glory. Naked and beautiful, giving Lena a overpowering feeling of want in her stomach. Sesshomaru removes her shirt then slowly removes her lower garments as he caresses her thighs. He runs his fingers into the folds of her womanhood slowly making small movements. Lena moans making Sesshomaru almost lose his will to ravish her. He places his thumb on her delicate bud and rubs it as he slides his index and middle finger into her wet channel. Lena moans and bucks into his hand. Satisfied with the state he has her in he exits her and brings his hands to his mouth, licking her juices off his fingers. Bringing his hands to her breasts he calmly begins to massage them. Cupping her breasts made his cock throb. He could spoil himself if he didn't concentrate. It has been ages since he took a lover, but never has there been such want. He bites into Lena's breast and makes his way to her collarbone and then neck. Planting small kisses all over. Sesshomaru brings his member to her entrance and begins to make circular movements with his head. Lena no longer able to control herself reaches for him in an attempt to impale his manhood into her. Her fingers barely able to wrap around his heavy swollen shaft and released a small gasp. The demon prince was well endowed. Sesshomaru grabs both her wrists and shoot her back with both arms. The sight of her slight fear in her eyes made him grin devilishly and pleased him.

"Please." Lena begged. It was music to his ears. Her voice was full of desire. He could wait no longer. Releasing her arms, he parts her thighs and places one hand behind the nape of her head while the other holds his cock ready to enter her. He slowly enters her channel allowing her enough time to accustom to his size. He began to thrust deeper and deeper. She was tight around his member and wet beyond words. Lena dug her nails into his back causing him to plunge harder and deeper.

"Harder. Oh Sesshomaru." She demanded. Happy to oblige Sesshomaru sets both hands on her hips and begins to penetrate into her merciless. He permits himself to ravish her fiercely. Her moans become louder and louder with each and every thrust. Sesshomaru growls and heaves as he digs deep in to her. The sensation they shared was priceless. She dug her nails into his skin drawing blood. The pain for both was ecstasy. He felt her muscles clench around him and felt his peak near and pulled out. Lena gives him a confused look as he takes time to catch his breath. Lena wraps her lean and long legs around him and flips him over. Now in top and in full control, she begins to ride his long and strong cock. He was now the one who would be teased. She tightened her muscles again making Sesshomaru growl and groped her hips in an attempt to move her to his own rhythm. As a form of punishment she removes herself from, smirking at him. Sesshomaru compliantly removes his hands and Lena slides herself down his shaft. She bucks uncontrollably as she reaches her climax moaning fervently. With lightning speed Sesshomaru lifts Lena and positions her on all four. Entering her again in mid orgasm he thrusts faster reaching his peak and releasing his seed inside her. Panting hard and loud he caresses her back and slips out of her.

Sesshomaru lies on his back bringing Lena down with him and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**That was the most difficult chapter ever! Thank you everyone who followed and faved this story. I really do appreciate it. **

**Review please!**


End file.
